Wedded!
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: COMPLETE. Sakura and Syoaran are forced into an unwanted marriage, set up by their parents. They start off as the worst enemine but as time carries, they become the total opposite. Formally known as: I's an 'I Do' thing.
1. The Announcement

Nice writing to you guys again this is my second fic I know, I know I haven't finished the first one but I got this great Idea and I didn't want it to go to waste so voila hope u enjoy I read a lot of stories based on this and here it is I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this now I'm gonna shut up and you're gonna read (Please)…x

* * *

Sakura-21 years old 

Syoaran-22 years old

Tomoyo-21 years old

Eriol-22 years old

**

* * *

**

It's an 'I Do' Thing

Chapter 1-The Announcement

"What do you mean Arranged Marriage?" Sakura yelled

"Sakura, look I know you're mad about the whole idea-

"You have no idea!"

"But it'll work out." Fujitaka tried reasoning with his raged daughter

"It'll work…IT'LL WORK OUT! Dad I'm marrying a complete stranger, how do I know you're friends son isn't some nation wide assassin!"

"Sakura I-

"Just leave me alone!" Sakura stormed off.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syoaran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Mom you did what?"

"I arranged you to get married to my friends Daughter." Yelan voice calmly as if it wasn't a big a deal.

"Mother, I'm not gonna ma-

"Yes you will Syoaran; I'll be calling you back to talk about arrangements. You'd better pick up." and with that she hung the phone up leaving a speechless Syoaran.

"Oh boy I know that look, what did aunty Yelan do this time?" Eriol asked looking up for the TV.

"She's lost her mind….the woman's lost her damn mind." Syoaran laughed humorlessly. "She wants me to get married."

"Yup…sounds like something she'd do." Eriol said smacking his hands together and rubbing them.

"I'm not gonna marry anyone even if it means that I have to go and kindly ask her TO CHANGE HER DAMN MIND!!" Syoaran was seething.

"S-Syoaran this is aunty Yelan we're talking about. The woman who gave you life and can take it away any day…so just calm down and think about it hmm." Eriol cooed.

"You're right she'll find out one way or another. She could be listening to our every word." Syoaran frantically looked around the room searching for something.

"S-Syoaran mow you're just being paranoid."

"There is nothing about being paranoid when it comes to my Mother or have you forgotten how she force the truth out of us-

"Stop right there, I lose the feeling in my legs every time I think about that."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**On the phone to Tomoyo**

"Tomoyo an arranged marriage, I'm not ready for the kind of commitment let alone to some one completely unknown to me."

"I-It may not be as bad as you think."

"How can you say that Tomoyo, it already is bad!" Sakura snapped

"Sakura I just meant that…"

"Tomoyo I'm sorry it's just that I'm really stressed out." Sakura sighed deeply. "I'll call you later…bye." She added weakly.

"Bye."

At that exact moment, Touya came in.

"Hi." He said meekly

"Can't you knock?" Sakura threw a pillow at him but he dodged.

"What's eating you u-oh… Dad already told..."

"So you know to huh?"

"Yeah…"

"So what else do you know? Seeing as everyone in the world knew but me."

"Sakura I'm sorry…I hate the idea too." He hugged her tightly

"It's so hard…why me…why do I have to get all the hard choice. I could say no but…I would just disappoint dad."

"Oh, Sakura." Touya sighed heavily. "What I am about to tell you are you sure you wanna hear?"

Sakura only nodded not trusting her voice but that may have been a BIG mistake.

"Your wedding is in two days."

_To Be continued…_

**

* * *

So what do u guys think please review this story. Sorry about the short chapter they will be more longer as soon as i get 5-10 review...x **

**x-Melodyz-x**


	2. Wedding Daze

So what do you think I hope you like the cliffy I'll be updating a lot more now seeing as my head is flowing with ideas. Thank you:

SakuraJade

Lil-BabYAnG3L

Sakura Panda63

Infiniteternity

Puasluoma

Chibi Jen-chan

Pdrnjm

Roqueunlimited

**

* * *

**

It's an 'I Do' thing

Chapter 2-Wedding daze

For the rest of the night all that could be heard was the sound of sobbing. Minutes later Touya came down the stair with a bowl of uneaten soup.

"She won't eat anything…all she does is cries." Touya voiced

'_I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean for it to be this way.'_ Fujitaka thought.

------------------

Next Morning…

Sakura felt a cold breeze brush past her bare legs, reaching over to grab the blanket closer to her face only to find it's not there. She got up from her bed and all the events came rushing back to her. Failing to get up she reached for her phone and texted Tomoyo saying:

_Meet me at the café in half an hour_

_I really gotta tlk 2 u._

And pressed the send button. Seconds after she got one from Tomoyo:

_Yh sure…x_

Closing her phone, she grabbed a towel, clean underwear, and headed to the bathroom.

----------------

10 Minutes Later

She trotted out of the bathroom clad in the large towel and into her room. She wore she wore cargo jean Capri's and a peach top with matching flats and headed to the café.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Café

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura looked around the crowded café to see if she could spot a certain raven-haired girl…

"Sakura over here!" Tomoyo waved her over.

"Hi Tomoyo thanks for coming."

"Sure, so what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'm just so confused Tomoyo."

"Lemme guess the arranged marriage?"

"Yes." Sakura let out a stressed sigh. "I don't know what to do and I'm getting married in two days…TWO days Tomoyo I can't go through with it."

"Have you asked your dad why you're getting married?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Sakura you need to talk to him, hear him out."

"I just feel like I was left out you know, everyone else knew but me and he decided to tell me this two days before my-the wedding."

"Sakura you can't stay mad at him forever, the point is that he has a reason for doing so and you're being too stubborn to even listen or ask."

"I-I…"

"You're his only daughter and he cares for you deeply and you know it! Being angry at him or Touya or anyone else is not gonna stop the wedding or make you feel better and you know that." Tomoyo stared at Sakura waiting for a reply.

"Tomoyo, I know that…"

"So why are you angry at him?"

"I'm not. I'm just scared." Sakura looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh Sakura come here." Tomoyo hugged sakura. "How about I talked to your dad and see what I do?"

"No, I need to talk to him."

"We'll do it together okay." Sakura just nodded.

"Let's go then." For the first time that morning a smile appeared on Sakura's face. They got up from their seated and walked toward the door…

_SPLASH!_

"My coffee." Syaoran said. (A/N: They don't know that they are meant to get married their identities to each other are totally unknown. Just to clarify for you guy's.) "Watch where you're going. Thanks to you you're wearing HALF my coffee!"

"Oh I'm so _sorry_ that you're so damn blind." Sakura replied sarcastically. (A/N: Sakura normally wouldn't be so feisty to people like that but with all the stress she under she's gonna need to vent some anger out.)

"No I'm _sorry_ my hand automaitcally throws things at people who are rude."

"Yes, you admit that it's your fault, YOU spilled the coffee on me and now I smell of it."

"Your right, you're wearing so pay me back my money."

"What!"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Why you retarded son of a b-

"OKAY! Let's stop there, I'll call you Tomoyo." Eriol softly kissed Tomoyo on the Cheek.

Tomoyo giggled "Okay."

"Eriol Hurry up; let's go before this crazy chick here embrasses us." Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"Yeah we'd better be on our way people are watching, bye Tomoyo, bye Sakura oh I'm really sorry about the coffee." Eriol handed her a tissue and quickly left.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YE-

"Sakura just let it go beside I think we've attracted some attention." Sakura looked around the room to only see many eyes on her. Sakura just growled. "And you might wanna change your clothes."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At Sakura's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So let's go talk to your dad now." Said Tomoyo

"Now?"

"Yeah, you have to talk to him sometime."

"I suppose…" Sakura whispered

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Fujitaka's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" Fujitaka called.

"Hello Mr. Kinimoto." Tomoyo bowed, while Sakura just stared.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes it's about sakura's wedding." Tomoyo tried to push sakura forward but her stubborn self stayed put.

"I'm listening."

"I may not know the full details but Sakura's not ready to get married let alone in two days."

"Sakura is this true?"

"Y-yes." She said lightly

"And I was hoping that we could extend the time at least to about a month…" She focused on Fujitaka.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me about this. I'll talk to Yelan and see if it's possible. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Sakura tell him now." Tomoyo whispered.

"Alright." Sakura whispered. "Dad…why did I have to marry him? Why was I chosen?" Sakura said with solemn plastered on her face.

"I guess you deserve an explanation…Do you remember when I told you that you had a serious sickness when you were born?"

"Yeah but how does that linked to why I'm getting married?"

"You had to have an operation, I remember the doctor saying that you would soon slip away if you didn't get the treatment. No matter how hard your mother and I worked to get the money, we still could not pay for it. And that's when my friend came; she paid for your operation. And in return...She wanted you to be her son's wife."

"I owe her my life." Sakura whispered. " Um...Dad is it possible… if I could speak to her?"

"I'd think she'd like that very much Sakura. Here's her number." Fujitaka hand her a piece of paper from his desk.

"Thanks dad. I'm really sorry for being mad at you, i mean if i wasn't so stubborn and asked or tried to listen to you then..."

"No sakura don't apologize." Fujitaka softly said.

------------------

Sakura & Tomoyo in Sakura's room

Sakura stared at the card unsure what to do.

"Give me the phone." Tomoyo grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Here you go." Tomoyo beamed.

"Thanks." Sakura said flatly.

The phone ringed five times before someone answer.

"Hello." A very feminine but strong voice answered

"Hello." Sakura said quietly "I'm Sakura Kinimoto your soon–to-be daughter in law."

"Oh, Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks…"

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I have too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…It's about the marriage thing…"

"I see, my son is still shocked about it."

"C-could you move the wedding date please." Sakura said shyly.

"I'm sorry I can't do that-

"Isn't there any other way, please I'll marry your son but..."

"Sakura, please understand that I cannot change the date of the wedding but there is another way…"

"Please I'll do anything."

"You could have a signed wedding."

"A Signed wedding?" Tomoyo seemed interested so she placed her ear on the phone.

"I'll arrange for a lawyer to come to your house with the documents-

Yelan was cut off by Syoaran screaming for his sister Shiefa to let go of him.

"I-is that him?"

"Unfortunately yes, he's over here in Hong Kong but he'll be returning shortly."

Sakura managed a meek 'Oh'

"I haven't seen you in ages, how long has it been?"

"Almost all my life…Thank you so much for everything you've done. I'm truly grateful."

"You father told eh?"

"Yeah."

"No thank you for putting up with my son, let's just say he can be a handful at times. But please be sure to come visit me sometime. Your father told me that you've grown into quiet a fine lady." Sakura blushed at the comment.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered.

"SHEIFA I'M NO PLAYING!" Syoaran could be heard in the background. "SSHEEIIIIIFAA!!"

"Sorry dear, I need to go, thank you for calling."

"Yeah. It was nice speaking to you. Goodbye." And with that, Sakura hung up.

"What did she say, what did she say?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Do you have any idea what a signed wedding is?"

"Yeah, it's sort of like a contract." Tomoyo paused to see if Sakura was following. "The couple i.e. you and your husband to be must sign papers to confirm the you are married."

"So that means that I don't have to have an actual wedding?"

"No…but-"

_DING DONG_

"Coming!" Sakura ran down the stair to answer the door. She came face to face with a man in his early thirty's.

"Are you Miss Kinimoto Sakura?" The man asked politely.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm here to deliver your papers for marriage, Lady Yelan sent me."

"What?"

To Be Continued…

**

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry if it's to boring the fun will return no doubt keep sending the reviews. i'll need 5-10 reviews to update so get typing guys. **

**x-Melodyz-x**


	3. So Much For My Dream Wedding

Thank you:

Infiniteternity

Deprived of Chocolate

SakuraJade

Lil-BabYAnG3L

Sakura Panda63

Princess MiHana

Dbzgtfan2004

**YOU GUY'S R GREAT I LUV YA'LL...x**

**

* * *

**

**It's an 'I Do' Thing**

Chapter 3-So much fo my dream wedding

"What?"

"I'm sure Madame Yelan spoke to you about a signed wedding?"

"Oh yes, Um…Come in."

_'She wasn't joking when she said the lawyer would be over soon.'_

"Thank you, By the way my name is Ethan Li." Ethan said as he stepped into her house

"Nice to meet you Mr. Li,"

"Please call me Ethan."

"Will do,"

"Take a seat." Sakura pointed to the armchair the was next to Tomoyo. "Ethan meet my best friend Tomoyo."

"Hello Tomoyo it's a real pleasure to meet you,"

"Same to you Ethan." Tomoyo's phone ringed. "Sorry." She said sheepishly and walked in to the hallway.

"So the papers?"

"Oh yes yes." _'Syoaran is very lucky to marry her' _He thought.

"Sign here…here and here and fill out the last page."

"Have you got a pen I could use?"

"Sure,"

Sakura signed her name on there different papers and filled out the last sheet in neat visible writing.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for your time."

"Your welcome, I guess. "

"You are now officially married, Congratulation Missis Li."

"Thank you." Sakura had a fake smile plastered on her face.

After that, Ethan left.

"Well am I looking at the new Missis Li?" Tomoyo said from behind.

"Yup it's over and done with."

"You seem so calm after just being married, sort of."

"I know, I'm just tried of crying and being mad."

"So much for the wedding I planned." Tomoyo whined.

"What your _dream _wedding? The one you planned when you were like what, five?"

"Yes, sort of, and now I'll never get the chance to design your wedding dress." Tomoyo pouted.

"You never change Tomoyo."

"I know."

"Hey do you wanna sleepover cos it's kinda late and I really don't want you going home now, what with all these perverts around." Sakura casted a quick glance at the clock.

"Ok, Lemme just call my mom and tell her," Tomoyo cheered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Li Mansion

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What are you doing Hatari?" Syoaran asked skeptically. Syoaran disliked Hatari; he was always doing what Yelan always asked, he was genuine auntie's boy.

"Your mother told me to come and deliver you the wedding papers for you to sign."

"What exactly do you mean 'Wedding Papers'"

"Exactly as it sounds,Li." Syoaran shot him a glare "Just ask your Auntie Yelan, she knows everything."

Syoaran opened the door wider for his cousin to come in; shutting the door behind him ran upstairs in search of his mother.

"Mother, why is Hatari here?"

"Oh, he came quite early." She said pleasantly

"Mother, why is he here?!" Syoaran asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Your darling Wife and I agreed on a signed wedding but right now I want you to sign those papers."

'_Oh so they've been deciding this without me huh?'_

Syoaran walked down the stairs and glared at his oh-so-jarring-Cousin.

"So what do I have to sign?"

"I'll need your signatures on these three pages and…fill out this one."

Syoaran scribbled his signature on the needed pages.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, goodbye Auntie Yelan nice seeing you again."

"Goodbye dear."

Syoaran silently mimicked Hatari.

"Syoaran meet me in my office in thirty minutes." Yelan ordered

Syoaran simply nodded.

------------------

9:30 pm-In Sakura's bedroom

"So what are we watching?" Tomoyo bounced on the bed beside sakura.

"Freaky Friday."

"So, Who do you think this mystery guy is?"

"I really don't know but I guess I'll find out soon enough eh."

Sooner than she thought...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Li Mansion

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in,"

Syoaran opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mother?"

"Yes son, take a seat." Syoaran sat down in front of his mother eyeing her suspiciously, he knew this woman all his life and yet he still could not figure her out at times.

"Now that your are married, I would like to hold a family gathering at your apartment,"

"Why at my apartment? Why not the Li mansion?"

"First of all i do not wishe to burden them by making just such a distance for the event, and second, i want to see how you've been living by yourself."

"Okay..."

"I would also like you to call her and inform her of this event." Yelan gave him Sakura's number.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tonight so get ready, i've already spoken to your sister and they are coming with us."

Syoaran groaned

"They are family Syoaran."

"I know, I know."

_'I pity my wife right now,' _Syoaran rubbed his forehead

_… … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

1 Day Later

_… … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

Touya and Kaho came over to visit.

In Sakura's Bedroom

"So you're married eh? Congratulations," Kaho said as she applied the glossy nail varnish on Sakura's thumb.

"Thank you…But I haven't heard from him,"

"Yeah…you're brother told me everything,"

"So how was it like on your wedding?"

"It's was the most special day in my life getting married to your brother, we danced and our honeymoon was the best"

Sakura snorted. "My brother? Are you sure you weren't drunk or maybe it was all a blur,"

Kaho laughed. "No, I remember I was perfectly sane." Kaho nodded. "I'm done."

"Wow, my nails haven't looked this good in time," Sakura blew gently on her French manicure.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." Kaho said in an Elvis Presley voice, which made sakura giggle. At that exact moment, Sakura phone rang.

"Hello,"

Silence...

"Hello?" Sakura repeated again.

"Fine…whatever I'm hanging up now-

"Wait!"

"Who is this?"

"Li Syoaran,"

"Are you my…"

Syoaran chuckled lightly "Yeah, I'm your husband,"

Sakura's Heart skipped a beat.

"Um…I didn't expect you to call,"

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence followed through, but Syoaran decided to break the silence.

"My mother is organizing a family dinner at my Apartment and I would like to invite your family, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to. Can I get the date and address?"

"Sure, have you got a paper and pen?"

"Hold up…" Sakura secured her phone between her head and shoulder while she grabbed the pen and paper.

"Ok I'm ready…."

Syoaran gave here the date and his address.

"Did you get that?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, See you there,"

"Yup, bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up.

"So who was that?" Kaho asked while looking through Sakura's closet.

"My husband,"

"Ooh, What did he say?"

"He's having a family dinner on the 23rd of April and he wants our family to come."

"The 23rd of April is three days away right?"

"Yup,"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be some event," Kaho chuckled

"Why?" Sakura cocked a brow

"Because Touya's gonna come."

"Oh yeah…" Sakura looked slightly annoyed

"I can't guarantee your husband will come out fine."

" To be honest, neither can I…"

**

* * *

So what do ya think Lemme know sorry if the sorry is kinda boring it'll will get interesting soon. I'll be updating sooner since I'm on holiday, please keep the review coming in the help me write faster. **

**x-Melodyz-x**


	4. Shocks and Suprises

**It's an 'I Do' thing**

Chapter 4- Shocks and Surprises

"To be Honest, neither do I…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Day of Family Dinner

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura, Tomoyo and Kaho were all in Sakura's room getting ready.

"Thanks for letting me come, Sakura." Tomoyo said while applying mascara on her lashes.

"No sweat, your family too."

"Awwww, I feel so loved."

Sakura wore a white tank top with a jean Capri's and a denim jacket, cute white heels. She accessorized with two pearl necklaces and matching bracelets. Appling only a little bit of lip-gloss and light pink eye shadow, she left her hair out. Hey, she wasn't happy about being married but she wanted to make a good impression.

Tomoyo had on white Capri's and a light blue butterfly printed jumper, with white stiletto heels. She put on ocean blue droplet earrings and matching necklace and bracelets. She did he hair up in a peacock and left out a couple strands.

Kaho wore a greenish-blue Kimono blouse and long white trousers, with white slingback platform sandals (A/N: I'm not talking bout the one that have a FAT, chunky soles, Kaho's got more style then that, no offence to people who wear them). She added three white thick bracelets on each wrist; they clanked about every time she moved. She applied some mascara and lip-gloss and did her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I'm so nervous!" Sakura said pacing around her room.

"No!" Kaho rolled her eyes. "I would have never guessed by the way you're fidgeting about." Kaho said sarcastically.

"Sakura, I thought you didn't care about what your husband think." Tomoyo said

"I don't, I just hope his family likes me, what if they don't? I can feel something bads gonna happen."

"Oh darling, some bad always happens when Touya's around" Kaho joked

Sakura giggled

"Don't worry, just relax and act natural, trust me they'll love you." Kaho placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thanks…"

"SAKURA, TOMOYO, KAHO HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Touya yelled.

"We'll be down!" Sakura yelled back, "Come on let's go." Sakura grabbed the two female's hands and dragged them down the stairs.

"It took you an hour and half for _that_," Touya said

"Yes and you took ten minutes for that and you look like a tramp!" Sakura snapped back

"You shouldn't be talking about yourself like the, Kura," Touya

"Calm down Sakura, you don't wanna leave creases in your outfit," Sakura mumbled to herself

"She's talking to herself, that's the first sign of madness." Touya uttered.

Sakura snapped. She pounced on Touya pulling his ears until they turned red. Tripping him over, she sat on his back pressing his face to the cold floor.

"Get this crazy girl off me!" Touya yelled.

"We'll then next time watch your damn mouth, and you won't be in this predicament!" Sakura yelled back. Fujitaka and kaho tried pulling Sakura off him but she kept her legs firmly around his chest refusing to let go. Tomoyo giggled so hard her sides were hurting.

"Sakura we're gonna be late you can finish this off a next time." Fujitaka pleaded.

"You should be locked up in prison! Better yet in REHAB!" Touya spat out sturggling to get free from Sakura's grip.

"Shut up Touya, you started this!" Kaho's grip on sakura became tighter. "Sakura please don't mess his face up." Kaho said.

"You're lucky, it's because I would feel sorry for your wife having to wake up to your messed up face, if it wasn't before!" Sakura let go of Touya, brushing herself off.

"Shut up, kaiju!"

"Enough Touya, we need to go." Fujitaka said sternly.

"Aright, alright."

"Be nice to her, you know she's been stressing lately!" Kaho punched him in the arm.

"Fine, let's go already," Touya, groaned

"Well looks like Touya's excited." Fujitaka chuckled

"I just wanna have a lil' word to word with this boy."

"Translation, he wants beat the crap out of him." Kaho whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo making them giggle.

They entered in Touya's car and drove off.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syoaran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura gulped a couple times, before knocking on the door, surprisingly Eriol opened the door.

"Eriol what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked

"I should be asking you that question?...Oh wait please tell me you're not the wife to my cousin, sakura," Eriol didn't hope, he PRAYED!

"If his name's Li Syoaran, unfortunately yes." She stated

'_Lord have mercy on her soul' _Eriol thought

"Come in." Eriol stepped aside to let the guest come in, greeting them all as they walked in.

Everyone in the room present turned quiet and their eyes all turned to the new guests.

"1…2…3…" Eriol counted

"Awwww! They look soooooo kawai" Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie and Fanren gathered around Tomoyo and Sakura pinching their cheeks, and smothering them in crushing hugs.

"Tomoyo I'm scared," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"You're not the only one."

"So which one of you is our brother's wife!"

"M-Me!" Sakura gasped, the girls just squealed more.

"Hello Yelan, it's been a while since I last saw you." Fujitaka gave her a friendly hug.

"Same to you," Yelan returned the hug. She turned her gaze to the couple. "And who are this lovely couple?"

"Do you remember my son, Touya?"

"Is this him?"

Fujitaka nodded

"My, he's grown into quite the gentleman. And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"She's Kaho, Touya's wife."

"It's nice to meet you darling," Yelan smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Kaho smiled back.

"S-Somebody, help me!" Tomoyo cried.

"Help you?! HELP ME!" Sakura yelled. Syoaran watched from afar, but couldn't see the girls fighting for freedom.

"Girls, in order for them to breath, they need air and crushing hugs like that doesn't help." Eriol said calmly

"Sorry, but their just so cute!" This only caused them to hug Tomoyo and Sakura even more.

"I see the white light, Closer and closer…" Tomoyo breathed. "I'M GONNA DIE!!" Tomoyo heaved

"Girls!" Yelan said in a stern voice.

"Sorry mom." The said in unison. As soon as the crazy foursome let go of Sakura and Tomoyo they gasped for precious air.

"Are you alright girls?" Yelan asked softly

"Y-yes," They both breathed. Sakura finally looked up.

"Um, Mrs. Li…" Sakura said timidly.

Yelan chuckled. "Please call me Yelan."

"I-I just wanted to say thank you…in person." Sakura hugged Yelan.

Everyone was shocked with what happened…Yelan hugged sakura back.

'_It's a miracle!' _Eriol cheered in his head.

They broke the hug, which seemed to last hours, Yelan looked at Syoaran

"Syoaran come meet your wife," Yelan called her son over

"Sakura meet Syoaran, Syoaran meet Sakura." Yelan introduced them to each other.

"YOU!" They both said in unison pointing fingers at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Syoaran growled.

"You can' t be my husband!"

"Life tough. And you still owe me!"

"Bu…no…you…can't…NO!" Sakura stuttered looking as if she was about to cry. "I can't be married to YOU!"

"Um…are you okay?" Syoaran said backing away from Sakura.

"I was but now I'm not! Do you wanna know why?" Sakura said through gritted teeth forgetting that everyone was watching. She approached him slowly.

"I don't think I wanna." He said backing up away from the approaching girl

"Why are you walking away from me, I just wanna give you a lil' hug." Her voice was dangerous and low.

"Awwww isn't that sweet." Yelan cooed.

"Uh-oh, she's gonna merk him." Touya whispered to Kaho.

"Come Syoaran! Give your wifey a hug." Feimei said in a sickly sweet voice, Syoaran shot her a dirty glare but she just waved it off.

"O-Okay." Syoaran carefully approached Sakura and hugged her as soon as he did this she pulled the his hair in a death grip and whispered something in his ear. Normally Syoaran would have grabbed her hand before she but a) he doesn't like to beat girls, b) His mother was there. Everyone one clapped as they broke the hug.

It was pretty much calm after that, Sakura was being…lets say harassed by the foursome, Tomoyo manage to escape and was talking with Eriol, Yelan was doing the same with Fujitaka, and same for Kaho and touya. Syoaran on the other hand was staring and grinning at Sakura like a fool. He took a good look at her. Her legs were, long and slender, leading up to a round, swell of an ass (in Syaoran's view.). Her belly was definitely flat and her chest was well va-va-va-VOOM. Syaoran was happy about that, her eyes were what drew Syoaran in, and her orbs were emerald, with traces of gold shooting out, from the Irises. They were full of life and excitement. Syaoran was gonna have some fun with her his style.

"You'd better not be staring at my sister like that, Gaki." Touya growled from behind Syaoran.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that, Baka."

"Don't look or touch my sister in anyway!"

"She's my wife; I'll do anything I please to her and with her." Syaoran smirked knowing that it would only aggravate Touya.

"Gaki!"

"Baka!"

"Gaki!"

"BAKA!"

"GAKI!"

"That's enough," Kaho interrupted "Let's go touya." Touya gave a menacing glare before walking away.

------------------

In The Dinning Room

The Dinning huge, there was a large table and the spread that was laid out was…WOW. They all took their seats a dug in, everything seemed to perfect except for the moments when Syoaran would glare at touya, they'd start the Gaki/Baka fight, and Shiefa and Kaho broke it up. But boy was Sakura and Syoaran in for a treat…or shock.

"So how did you two meet?" Yelan asked.

"We'll your son here 'Accidentally' Spilt coffee on me and one thing lead to another." Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.

"Syoaran you can be such a klutz." Fuutie exclaimed. Syoaran shot her a dangerous glare but she just waved it off.

"You two make a lovely couple. Can't wait to see my grandchildren." Yelan took a sip of wine. Sakura and Syoaran turned red and Touya who was drinking water choked and threw a violent fit of coughs, Luckily Kaho was there to deliver three VERY sharp slaps on his back.

"Touya are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…something just caught my attention, that's all." He patted his chest.

"Okay…" Sakura said doubtfully.

"So sakura what do you work as?" Fanren asked

"Actually I'm a model for Tomoyo here,"

"Wow…It must be great working with your best friend."

"Yeah…"

"So are you the boss Tomoyo?"

"No…my mother is she owns the company Daidouji & co." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"That's great."

The rest of the dinner was smooth, with Syoaran casting quick glances at Sakura.

"Fujitaka and I have an announcement to make, Fujitaka you do the honors."

"Sakura, Syoaran since you didn't get to celebrate your wedding, Yelan and I booked for your honeymoon two plane tickets to Menorca, we've also booked a week stay in a hotel near the beach." Everyone cheered and clapped except for Touya, Sakura and Syoaran. No one saw Sakura's eyes roll into her head until she slid of her chair collapsing onto the ground.

"Sakura!"

To be Continued…

**

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was boring but I promise the next one will be a more exciting chapter. I know that this story has been kinda rushed and I apologize plz give me some ideas and keep tha reviews rolling in. I was also thinking about doing a Sequel to this called my wife and kids (have any of you seen that show?) well it's sort of based on that show but I will only do that if I get at least 100 reviews, I drive a hard bargain I know, but tha's just me, please give me some Ideas about it. Oh and I will try to update faster too.**

**x-Melodyz-x **


	5. You Can't Make Me!

**It's an 'I Do' thing**

Chapter 5-You Can't Make Me!

"Sakura!" That's all she heard before she completely blacked out.

----------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

I lie motionless on the bed.

'_Why is it so dark?' _I opened my eyes but everything was a blurry and the light wasn't helping,

"She's waking up guys!" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura's eyesight came into focus she saw, Tomoyo, Kaho, Eriol, Yelan, Fujitaka, the 'Fantastic' Four (More like crazy four), Touya…and 'him' accent on the him.

"W-where am I? How did I get here?" My voice is all croaky. How long was I out for and _ow..._my head hurt, I must have taken some fall considering how that bitch (Syoaran) is grinning like a two faced fool.

"You fainted and Syoaran brought you here." How can my dad always have the smile on his face boy his cheeks must ache. Did he just say Li brought me here…

"T-Thank you, Li." I swear he's having a laugh watching me force my self to thank him.I need to scrub my self with detergent, better yet BLEACH! I can smell him all over me, Hugo Boss Selection… Ooh that smells so good…GET A HOLD OF YOU SAKURA. YOU CAN'T FALL FOR THIS GUY BECAUSE OF HOW HE SMELLS! Wait who say's I'm falling, I just like the way he smells. Stop talking…NO...SHUTUP! I just slapped myself and not inwardly, either I gave myself a bitch slap.

"Sakura why did you just slap yourself?" Tomoyo gives me some weird look as if I'm some crazy person.

"Err…hehe…hehe…" I mean what else I could do so I just smiled and showed my pearly whites.

I bet you he's thinking way's to ruin my life like send me to an early grave or cut me up and save my hands throwing the rest in a black bag the puts me finger prints all over it so if the find out thy won't suspect it was him, then he'll make some sappy speech. Well he has another thing coming!

"How are you feeling Sakura? You took a pretty rough fall," Yelan asked me softly. Is it me or every time I speak to this woman I feel intimidated but she really is kind.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm sorry I blacked out like that…"

"It's ok at least you're alright, oh and just so you know your flight leave's tomorrow." She added in.

Oh hell NO!

-

-

-

-

So we all went back to our conversations and I was being harassed, yet again by the Fantastic four (theme song plays). I could have sworn I saw Tomoyo, Eriol , kaho and Li talking or planning something, and trust me when ever Tomoyo or Eriol involved it usually mean something VERY bad for me.

-

-

-

-

Kaho and Touya left earlier because touya had work in the morning so here we are in front of Tomoyo's mansion. Yet again, I see the two sneakily whispering something before saying goodbye and heading off.

--------------

"Thank you again Syaoran for taking us home." AGAIN, how can he keep smiling like that? One of these day's I'm gonna find out.

"It's my pleasure." Syoaran grins and my dad leaves us alone! Having nothing to say to him I attempted to walk right past him but noooo…he just had to pull me back. Baka!

"What!"

"Get ready for our honeymoon, Fainterella," He mocks, I. Hate. Him.

"You actually think I'm going with you." He must be smoking if he think I'm going anywhere with him.

Syoaran had a serious look on his face.

"Wait you're serious." He looked at me stupidly

"So I'll pick you up at 11,"

"I am not going!"

"Yes you are,"

"Make. Me!"

"Don't worry you're getting on that plane, even If I have to strap you to the hood of my damn car and drive past the speed limit!"

"Good night Li!" Wait this jerk doesn't even deserve a good night from me.

"No kiss from wifey?" He pouted.

"No hubby!" I said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a day." Syaoran murmured to himself before getting into his car. (A/N: This is a jaguar XKR coupe in black, I WANT DAT CAR!!!!!).

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Next Day

… … … … … … … … … … … …. …

Normal P.O.V.

_DING DONG!_

"Coming!" Sakura yelled.

"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura greeted her best Friend

"Hi! Guess What?" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Um…..you tell me!"

"You couldn't even play along for a second." Tomoyo said flatly. "I made you some outfits for you." Tomoyo pointed to the suitcase.

"You needed a suitcase for an outfit?" Sakura said disbelievingly

"I did say 'Outfits' didn't I?"

……………………………..

**In Sakura's Bedroom**

"Just need to add the finishing touches…" Tomoyo said while applying make up on Sakura.

"Voi la!" Tomoyo kissed her fingers like the Chef's do.

Sakura looked at herself in her large mirror. She was clad in a black chain back detail top with black belted Shorts and bow trim T-bar heeled sandals. She had light pink lipstick with a lip-gloss coat.

"Wow, Tomoyo this outfit is hot!" Sakura twirled around.

"I know, and it looks GOOD on you." Tomoyo squealed, the doorbell rung at that moment. "I'll get!" Tomoyo run down the stairs.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Kaho greeted.

"Hi, you're just in time; I've packed a suit case, now we have to wait Syaoran and Eriol to come."

"Hi Kaho!" Sakura said on the stairs.

"Hi sweetie, damn you look hot. Special Occasion?"

"No, Tomoyo just made me this outfit." Sakura twirled around again.

"Go and pack the rest of her things, there's a black suitcase in the room." Tomoyo discreetly whispered to kaho, who nodded.

"Can I use the bathroom, I really gotta go!" Kaho pretended to whine.

Sakura chuckled "Yeah,"

"Come on Sakura, the Ricky Lake show is about to start!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura and plopped on the couch.

**With Kaho**

'_Wow I really got to get Tomoyo to make me and outfit, this stuff is hot." _Kaho thought while looking at the different outfit. She paced about the room, carrying shoes, underwear, clothes and more clothes. Finally finishing, she shut the Suitcase and headed down stairs.

**Back to the Front Room**

"Ooh, the Ricky Lake show I haven't seen that in a while." Kaho sat in between the girls.

"How could he cheat on her?! I hope she ne-

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Kaho opened the door to see two familiar men standing there.

"Hi Eriol, hi Syoaran, come in!" She kindly greeted.

"Hey," The both replied.

"Hi baby," Tomoyo ran of the couch and kissed Eriol.

"Hey!" He kissed her back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura bitterly asked Syaoran.

"Time for our Honeymoon wifey!"

"What! I'm not going anywhere." Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, I didn't spend ages making you that outfit for you to say no!" Tomoyo whined accidentally spilling the truth.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"Funny story…hehe….you're gonna laugh and laugh…" Tomoyo's laugh faltered when she realized how mad Sakura was.

"What. Did. You. Do!"

"Well would you look at the time…Syoaran grab her!" Tomoyo yelled.

"No!" Sakura ran for the back door hoping to escape, but felt herself being lifted into the air and flung over Syaoran's shoulder.

"Let me go!" Sakura punched him in the back

"The bags are loaded in the car." Eriol informed Syaoran.

"You really don't wanna go do you?" Syaoran asked while searching for his car keys

"No shit!" Sakura kicked and punched harder "Put me down!"

"You know if you stop thrashing about we would actually GET somewhere." Syoaran threw in the back seat of the car. Literally.

"Bye guys have a nice time in Spain!" Tomoyo waved happily accompanied by Eriol and Kaho.

"Bye!" Syoaran waved back before driving off.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I never knew that girl was so…Argh! I swear I could just slap the stubbornness outta her but no cos I ain't no women beater. We're on our way to the airport…wait a minute it's quiet…too quiet. Guess what I turned around and she's not there! Why did I have to be stuck with HER.? I looked at my car mirror and I see her running off. Shit, now I gotta carry her dumb self back! I parked the car a **tried **to drag her back but noooo... She had to get all so fucking stubborn!

-

-

-

After what seemed like hours I managed to strap her in the car and drive of to the airport and we had another problem (any surprises there?) she didn't wanna come out the car and started chatting some random shit about how she hated her life, me, friends, me and did I forget to mention ME! So I ended up carrying her onto the plane which looked **very **weird (nah…ya don't say…just a lil sarki.)

We're on our way to Spain!

**

* * *

**

**x-Melodyz-x**


	6. Dibs On the Bed!

**It's an 'I Do' thing**

* * *

This story has been quite a success thanks to my greezi readers. Well here is chapter 6 enjoy!

Chapter 6-Dibs on the bed!

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I HATE my life, I HATE my 'Friends' and I HATE Li!!! I'm stuck on this stupid plane on my way to 'our' honeymoon. What have I done to deserve this? I took a quick glance at Syoaran, his eyes are closed…maybe I could strangle him lifeless or suffocate him with my pillow, Sakura my dear you could earn straight A's in murder classes. At least he can dress, he was wearing a yellow Lacoste polo shirt and Marco day blue jeans with wheat-colored Timberland Eurodub Venice Boulevard boots. How do I know? My brother owns a pair. His shirt tucked behind his big belt…Tomoyo would approve of him instantly!

"You know, it's rude to stare," He said with his eyes still closed. Don't even ask me how.

"And it's even ruder to kidnap someone!" I snapped back I'm in no mood to argue with _him!_

"Kidnap is such an ugly word-"

"Kidnapped, stole, forced! It means the same thing!" Do you know what? I give up! I really do, I can't take it no more I swear I will commit suicide!

"_**The plane will be boarding very shortly, please fasten your seatbelts." **_

The loudspeakers rang throughout the plane. Well wish me luck if I don't come out alive, tell dad and touya that I love them and tell touya I was the one who slashed the tyres of his car when we went to nana's Christmas party. I prayed hopeful.

At the hotel reception

"So will you be sharing a room?" The receptionist lady asked.

"N-"

"Yes." Syoaran said firmly, here's a question I've never had to ask to anyone apart from Tomoyo and Eriol…IS HE FUCKING CRAZY?!

"No,no,no,no,no,no,noooooo. Lady you don't understand what your doing!" I desperately pleaded with her but Syoaran dragged me away, leaving the woman stunned.

"Is widdle Sakuwa shy now?" He said in a childish voice.

"You!" I kneed him hard in his (you know what). Leaving him clutching his you know what. I feel satisfied with myself. I grabbed the keys and headed to our room.

Hotel Room

"Oh. My. God!" Is this our room? Wait I must be dreaming, I looked at the door number and the key number…yep this is our room.

The floor was in white marble with a KING size bed in the middle decorated with sapphire silk sheets and millions of pillows, facing the bed opposite the wall was a flat screen TV. Across from the bed was to white leather chair. There was glass sliding door leading to a balcony with beautiful view of the ocean, but the best had to be the bathroom. It was covered in white and gold tiles and sitting in the centre was the largest tub I had ever seen in my life, in the corner was a big shower fit for two people. They also had some of those fancy smelling looking soaps…Now I feel for a hot relaxing bath.

Syaoran P.O.V.

God…she can swing one hell of a kick; I really need to be careful around her fiery temper. I noticed the door was unlocked so I let myself in, even though she should have locked it. This place is nice…real nice. I heard the something coming from that door, doing the only thing that seemed logical at the time. I entered the door and I saw her…standing their naked covering her self with her arms and screamed, I looked at her stunned to say the least until she delivered one painful slap against my face, sending my senses back I left the room.

_Oh shit…_

Sakura's P.O.V. – 15 minutes later

To say I was furious was a BIG understatement! Clad in a white cotton robe I stormed out the bathroom and saw him lying on his back eyes closed, I immediately pounced on him trying to strangle the life out of him his eyes shot open. He grabbed my hand a flipped me over straddling me so I was under him.

"Looks like wifey just want to skip the make out sessions and go straight to business, huh?" A evil grin graced his feature, I tried hard to land a swift kick in his area or at least give him on hot box across the face but he was to strong, my struggles were all in vain.

"Li get of me or a shout rape!"

"No worries I'll just say you like it rough." He smirked, this guy really finds this amusing, we'll amusing my ass! A managed to push him off me but was to slow to run and locked myself in the bathroom he was about to pin me to the wall when…

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Hola! Room Service." The man had a Spanish accent, thank God for that I thought I was gonna die! Remind me to thank him later.

I pushed Syaoran away and rushed to the door gasping.

"Que tal, Senorita?" Luckily, I was very fluent at speaking Spanish since some of my mother's side of the family had some Spanish in them.

"Estoy Bien! Um…I don't think we called for room service?"

"You didn't, I did." Li butted in.

"Yes Senor, here are you're bags." He placed the bags in our room before asking if we wanted anything else.

"Gracias!"

"Feel free to call room service for anything you'd like miss" What a gentlemen he smiled a said he'd be right back. Realization came rushing back to me, I was gonna be with Syoaran by myself…all alone…Damn!

"So…where were we? If I recall we was on the bed—

"

The bed! Did he just say the bed, then t-that means we will be sharing the bed! We both stared at each other and then a the bed and made a dash for it. We landed at the same time.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?"

"Well then get off the bed first," He did a gesture with his hands.

"No!"

"Fine you can have the bed it's not like I don't mind sleeping with you…"

"You wouldn't Li!"

"Wouldn't I?" He said teasingly.

"Let's do rock, paper and scissors!" I suggested quickly

so we did rock, paper and scissors not a great idea considering how I never EVER managed to beat anyone and guess what…Syaoran won, no surprise there.

"There's a spot right next to papa." He said patting the spot.

"Puh-lease, I'd rather sleep in a garbage can than next to you!" I said bitterly, heck I wasn't in the best of moods.

"You know you can't resist papa," he said winking…God opened up the earth and take me away!

_40 minutes later_

Syoaran was snoozing peaceful…hey he look peaceful and innocent to bad he isn't. I'm tired to. I walked over to the sleeping Syaoran and shook him gently. "Hey Syaoran," I called out. "Wake up, do you hear me?"

Syaoran didn't budge and continued to sleep soundly. "Syaoran! Wake up!" I exclaimed, raising my voice and shaking him more vibrant than before. Not long my light taps developed into vibrant shakes, gentle slaps on the arm then painful slaps on the face.

"ARGHHH!! HELLO? Wake up!!!" I screamed for the final time as I smacked him again on the right cheek. You would've well thought that he would've woken up by now and slapped me back but noooo, he continued to sleep. Scratching his right cheek a little, he curled into a tighter ball and buried himself into my covers. What a pig! I don't care if he won the bed I'm NOT sleeping on that cold floor! That's it's I can't take it anymore, I pushed him right off the bed letting him drop with a loud THUD! Ooh that's definitely gonna leave a mark in the morning…oh well I don't care!

**

* * *

**

**x-Melodyz-x**


	7. Tease me

**So it's been a really long loooooooooong time since i've updated and i'm extremely SORRY hopefully this chapter will it up...fingaz crossed! This story maybe a little rushed so sorry!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's An 'I Do' thing**

Chapter 7: Tease me

_Sakura's POV_

Guess what? I looked down from my bed and see syoaran there! Boy is that gonna really hurt when he wakes up...OH WELL!

I got up, unzipped my suitcase and got out my necessities and entered the bathroom.

_10 minutes later_

Goddamn, the fools still sleeping. I'm gonna go have some breakfast, maybe go shopping and spend his money!

**You will do no such thing,** my inner self spoke

You wanna bet?

**You evil girl, how could you do this to him, he could pneumonia from sleeping on the cold floor!**

This just keeps getting better and better!

**Why do you hate him so much? It's not like he actually forced you into marrying him.**

_Yeah_...you're right

**I am?**

Yep, it's my own damn fault! If i didn't get sick, my parents wouldn't have wroked so hard to get the money, then Mrs. Li-Not me!-wouldn't have paid. Making me get married to her son, thus having to be stuck in this blasted good-for-nothing honeymoon with this lazy ass!

**You are impossible!**

Glad _we _think so! no lets go and max out is credit card, if i could only find it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

Sakura was having the time of her life shopping, when she came across the most sexiest bikini.

_Wow! this would look great on me..._

Then a mischievous grin spread across her face, she was planning to do something to someone...and that someone was Li...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hotel room**_

_That stupid little girl did this to me..._

Syaoran was have difficulty standing up, and his face was aching so much. when he finally stood up he took a good look in the mirror: His face was red, had hand marks. His legs were bruised and his arms, his back ached and his head-ache was a bitch!

_How could on person effect me like this? When i find that green-eyed monster i swear to God, she will pay! _Taking a quick shower, he threw on a red wine-colored shirt, jeans and went in search for his so called wife.

Syaoran was head to lunch in one of there outdoor restaurants when suddenly he saw her. Syaoran had always been able to control himself before- no matter how revealing a females outfit was. He was a Li after all and self control was highly valued. But upon seeing the woman's creamy naked curves only covered by a measly light blue string bikini, Syaoran felt his lustful desire growing painfully erect. "_What the hell is she doing there!_" He was about to head back inside, for his arousal was quite obvious, when Sakura caught site of him.

"Hey Syaoran" She called out. Sakura was quite aware of the effect she had on men and that man was no exception. She was still furious at him for getting married to him wanted to get even. "Are you going to lunch?" She inquired in a sensual tone.

"Of course!" He barked.

She slowly sauntered over to him, her hips moving from side to side, little drops of water from the pool trickling down her cleavage.

"_No goddamn it don't come over here!"_ Syaoran kept his back to her, trying desperately to return his hard member to its once flaccid state, "_No, No, NO!"_

By the time Sakura was behind him he was able to turn around. However, he regretted it instantly. The woman's top was only being held up by her hands and her lips were turned in a pout, "Syaoran my top came undone do you think that you could tie it for me?" She was holding the straps so tightly that her breasts crushed against each other. Syaoran's animal instincts wanted to throw her on the ground and fuck her then and there- "_She is obviously asking for it!"_ But he was not so easily fooled. "_She is not interested in you, fool! She is still mad at you for getting married! Well if she wants war then that is what I will give her!"_

Sakura could see how aroused he was by the hunger in his eyes and the large bulge in his Jeans. "_Men are so easily manipulated as long as you have a nice pair of hooters!"_ She cackled inwardly. But unexpectedly something went wrong: That smirk!. A smirk that guaranteed trouble every time it appeared. "_Uh oh…"_ All of a sudden Syaoran whipped her around, pressing her firmly against his own rock hard abs. The action had caused her to accidentally drop her straps and now her breasts were hanging freely in the air. Sakura gasped and tried to cover herself but Syaoran's hands were already roaming over her bountiful chest, gently grazing her firm nipples, and finally grabbing the loose straps. Sakura bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. His breath was hot against her neck and she could feel his unyielding manhood bearing down on her lower back. Her heart raced and her breathing became heavier as she became aware of the wetness between her legs.

Syaoran smirked proudly while tying her top as slowly as possible. He knew that he had completely spoiled her plot for trying to manipulate her.

"See you later, wifey..." He said in a low, raspy voice. He turned away leaving her utterly shocked.

**So did you like it? this was a little bit of lime...so sorry bout the slow update...x**

**Till next time**

**bless ya...x**


	8. Really and Truly

**It's been quite some time since i update huh? Yeah i thought so too. Anyway there will only be like ten more chapters of this story left, then i'm gonna make the sequel to it. I aim to start the sequel at the beginning of the summer holiday. I have big plans for it too, trust me it's gonna be BIG..hopefully. But that all depends on my reviewers and if i am encourage enough to write the sequel then...yeah!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded!:::**

**Chapter 8:::Really and Truly**

It was morning, everything was calm, quiet and serene. All except for one couple who were in a heated argument...again! Sakura was in her pajamas which consisted of a pink tee and stripy shorts. Syaoran was only in his boxers.

"Come on Sakura! There's nothing wrong with that, besides I wasn't planning on doing anything," Syaoran tried reasoning.

"Nothing wrong? **Nothing **wrong you say! You came into **my** bed more than half naked and you say there's nothing wrong? Are you sick?!" Sakura spat out.

"Actually, my throats starting to hurt a little, other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Syaoran said sardonically

"Oh you won't be in a minute!" Sakura said darkly

"I don't really see what the big deal is?"

"You could rape me for all I know."

"Nah, I don't usually go for flat-chested girls." Syaoran said eying Sakura's chest, who folded her arms over them. She wasn't mad...she was seething! "Ah come on Sakura all I wanted was a hug," Syaoran outstretched his arm in an attempt to hug Sakura, who ran on the bed, backing up against the wall.

"Sakuraaaa, you know you want too." He ascended toward her, but she only moved away further.

"I swear, if you touch me, your gonna end up disabled, so God help me!"

"Now, now Sakura. We must'ent lose our tempers."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ummieeee, I'm telling off you!" Syaoran said childishly

"Li!" Sakura threw a pillow at him, but was easily dodged

_...(Tomoyo and Eriol...)_

Eriol was over at Tomoyo's house. With his arm around her shoulder he drew her in for a kiss.

"I love you," Eriol said licking his lips.

"I love you too," Tomoyo smiled. "It's been three days, since Sakura and Syaoran left for their honeymoon, I wonder how their doing."

"Seriously? Sakura's probably plotting ways to murder my cousin." Tomoyo elbowed him, "Ow! what was that for?"

"For saying that about Sakura! She's not that mean."

"Well she definitely does not like Syaoran. And we didn't make it any easier on her." Eriol laughed, remembering how they planned against Sakura and made her go to that honeymoon with Syaoran.

"Yeah, but it was so funny." Tomoyo laughed as well. "She never gonna forgive us."

"That's for sure, I wonder what they're doing now. Should we call them?"

"Yep!"

_...(Sakura and Syaoran...)_

Sakura was keeping her distance from Syaoran, every time her neared. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Flipping it open, answered it. "Hey cousin!" Syaoran grinned dropping himself on the bed.

_Syaoran! Your still alive_-Eriols voice sounded

Syaoran laughed at this statement. "Yeah, I still am. Alive and well.

_Thank God for that. So hows the honeymoon?_-Syaoran could hear Tomoyo in the background asking about Sakura.

"Um..." Syaoran looked over at Sakura, "It's going quite good, just fine." Syaoran lied

_Syaoran! How's Sakura? Is she here? Can I talk to her?_-Tomoyo fired multiple questions

"Yeah," Syaoran held the phone out to Sakura, who took it from him reluctantly. "Hello?" Sakura muttered into the phone, obviously not in the mood to talk on the phone at the moment

_Sakura, is that you?-_Tomoyo screamed into the phone, causing Sakura to hold it a few inches away from her ear.

"Yeah it's me alright, how do you sleep at night knowing that you betrayed you're best friend?...Don't be like what!...Of course I'm mad at you!!...Like hell you are..." Sakura continued blabbing into the phone. Syaoran took this time to caught up on sleep, knowing that these two girls won't stop chatting till the next hour or so.

---

Syaoran was all alone in the room, Sakura had left hours ago muttering something along the lines of 'I need to be away for this insufferable jerk! The TV was on, but Syaoran was currently flipping through a brochure, until something caught his eye. A huge smirk appeared on his face. Switching the TV off, he went straight for bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Sakura entered the room, yelling for Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran exited the bathroom, in a pair of dark jean and a dark blue dress shirt, with two buttons undone exposing his tanned flesh.

"Yes, wifey dearest?"

"I finally found a way we can share the bed," Sakura said, Syaora looked at her as if she was stupid.

"You yelled my name, all because of stupid plan? Do you realize how dumb this makes you look?" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care, this is an important issue and we ne-"

"Yea, yea, yeah. Anyway, do you wanna do something fun?"

"Syaoran, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Yes or no?"

"Will this land me in a nasty situation?"

"No, Just get ready and meet me on the beach in twenty minutes. m'kay?" Syaoran, pushed her into the bathroom before leaving their room.

---

_...(On the beach...)_

**_Where the hell is Syaoran? _**Sakura thought walking in the white sandy beach. After walking for a few minutes she spotted Syaoran, a picnic basket and a large picnic blanket, staring out into the sea.

"Um, hey." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Hey...wow..." Syaoran stared at her. "You look great," Syaoran complimented, Sakura really did look. She wore a pair of navy blue shorts, a red tank top and a cropped navy blue jacket. Her hair was left out wet and curly.

"Thank you, so do you," Sakura squirmed, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Um...so what do we have here?" She said trying to avert all the attention away from her.

"Well, I was planning for us to have picnic on the beach and get talking. You know, we can try find out a bit about each other." Syaoran said honestly.

"All right then, lets eat!"

---

An hour had gone by, and Syaoran and Sakura hadn't fought one single bit-in fact, they were having a lot of fun.

"I can't...believe...Eriol did that!" Sakura laughed hard, "I am...gonna...hot him up so badly, when we go back!" Sakura clutched her belly.

"Trust me that boy has done much worse, you wouldn't even believe half the stuff he pranks he pulled in high school,"

"Oh my God, that is so funny." Sakura wiped her teary eyes. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do all of this?"

"I told Sakura, so we good have a nice picnic..." Syaoran advanced to her. "And we could have a nice chat, without fighting..." He rested his lip beside her ears, "And, probably have sex on the beach," He whispered.

"As if! That is never gonna happen!" Sakura said taking a sip from her drink

"Well it obviously is, after all you are gonna have my children," Syaoran said grinning, but unfortunately for him-Sakura-who chocked on her drink, ended up spraying it all over Syaoran.

"I am. So. Sorry." Sakura couldn't't fight the grin that etched its way across her face.

"You, missy, are dead meat!" Syaoran began chasing Sakura all over the beach.

"I'm sorry, Li!" Sakura giggled, running away from him.

"It's King Li to you!" Syaoran said pouncing in her, making them both fall into the sand in a very...suggestive position. Sakura was underneath Syaoran; their faces inches apart, both staring into each others eyes. Without realizing it they began slowly closing the gap between them. A laughing couple, passed them by, braking them from the trance.

Syaoran got off Sakura, embarrassed. Sakura blushes a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized helping her up

"Really it's fine," She found herself looking into his amber eyes again. "I'm really...fine," Sakura smiled packing up all the stuff with Syaoran helping her.

"We should head back now,"

---

_...(Hotel Room...)_

They entered their hotel room, switching on the lights.

"I'm so tired," Syaoran yawned. Dropping on the bed, bouncing a couple of times.

"I really had fun tonight, thank you." Sakura planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before entering the bathroom. Syoaran touched his cheek, he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Oh and by the way, hows this for someone who's flat chest?!" Sakura threw her bra at him, before slamming the door shut and giggling.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, your _huge!_"

----------------------------------------------

**I know this isn't my best piece of work, but i hadn't updated for a while, and i needed to give you guys something. I'm planning to do a pre-sequel and then a sequel. So keep an eye out for that, there will probably be seven chapters left of this story.**

**till next time**

**xx**


	9. Movies, talks and late nights

**Alright I'm gonna work extra hard because I wanna wrap this story up and start on the sequel before my Easter holidays, so I can post the pre-sequel during the holidays and the sequel in the summer holidays. But I'll have to work hard coz I need to revise for 18 major exams ( the teacher are putting me in for some GCSE's early) and update all my stories so I can't have any breaks now. It's all book, books books till summer holidays. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded!:::**

**09:::Movies, talks and late nights.**

After the night out on the beach, Sakura and Syaoran decided to watch a film. But that was easier said than done, because now they were arguing over which film to watch. Syaoran wanted to watch I am legend and Sakura was all for white chicks.

"I've seen that film, Will smith dies at the end to save everyone." Sakura said, completely destroying they point of Syaoran watching it. Syaoran threw her a dirty look.

"Well now that, that's settled out, Lets watch white chicks!" Sakura put the film on and snuggled herself under the covers. Not even five minutes into the movie and Syaoran started talking.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura tilted her head in Syaorans direction. Making her look oddly cute.

"Why do we always fight?" Syaoran asked.

"I really don't know...I guess it's just in our nature to hate each other." Although Sakura knew it was a stupid answer, it was the only answer she could give. In actual fact she really didn't know why she and Syaoran fought so much. She didn't hate him, no. But she hated the fact that they were married without love. It was an idea that was unusual in Sakura's mind.

Marriage was a life-long commitment, so what was the point of getting married without love? But that still didn't explain why she was always so mean to him. She looked over at Syaoran who was silently watching the moving, grinning whenever a funny part came up.

"Syaoran? Do you hate the fact that we're married?" Now it was Sakura's turn to ask.

"Not really, well at first I was a little p-eed. But I now it's alright coz it fun arguing with you. Gives me something to do." Syaoran turned back to the movie.

"So you don't find it weird being married to me?" Sakura pressed.

Turning his head away from the film, he sighed. "Sakura, I already told you. Your a fun person to be with."

Maybe this marriage could work. But it'd take a huge part on her and Syaorans part to make it work. A of a sudden, Sakura wanted to know more about him. "So, whats your family like?"

"You've met my mom. She can be a real nag. Now it's just the beginning, but after a few weeks she'll start demanding to see her grandchildren and then she call you everyday asking if your pregnant and crap."

"She sounds fun," Sakura chuckled.

"That's not even it. My oldest sister, Sheifa is like the twin version of my mom. She's married to her husband Taro-he was presented on the day you came to my house. That man doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Fuutie, my second oldest is also married to a man named Tatsu. And the two twins Fanren and Feimie. Good lord, you don't want me to get started on those two...

Eriol is the most messed up person even. He came out messed up and he'll go messed up, why the hell is Tomoyo with someone like him anyways?" Syaoran questioned.

"That question still haunts to this day," Sakura shooked her head.

"My other cousin Meilin...how can I say this nicely...she is like my mom and sisters put together," Syaoran said, trying not to sound to rude. "Alright, she's a pain in the ass. But good luck when you meet her!"

"Syaoran, that is mean!" Sakura playfully elbowed him.

"What! It's the truth. You know about my cousin. you then one who came to your house with the wedding papers and Hatori. They rest is just crazy aunties and whacked-out uncles. That's about it...I think I'm missing something," Syaoran thought

"Your father?" Sakura tried. Syaoran was silents. Sakura instantly knew she had said something wrong.

"My father died years back, when I was five." Syaoran cast his eyes downward to avoid Sakura's sympathetic one.

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like, I lost my mom when I was fifteen years old. I still can't believe it's been four years since her death. It feels like a long time, I really miss her, only God knows how much my father misses her. They've been through a lot."

Silence engulfed the large room.

"That's one thing we have in common, we've lost a parent," Syaoran touched Sakura's arm with a smile on his face. "So what about your family?"

"Well you know about Tomoyo, she's my second cousin as well as my best friend. Touya the murderous brother and his wife Kaho-like Eriol and Tomoyo-how can Kaho be with someone as crazy as my brother, it's scary how opposite they are."

"Well they say opposite are the best match," Syaoran face was within inches of Sakura's, he brushed his nose against hers. Catching herself before making a big mistake.

"Well, that's not the case with us so back up lover boy!" Sakura pushed the laughing Syaoran away.

"Why do you hate it when I'm so near to you?" Syaoran said amused.

"Because whenever I'm next to you, its always in a suggestive position," Sakura said a light blush creeping onto her face, as she remembered what happen last night.

"_No_, you just think that. God, your so bloody paranoid." Syaoran said. "One kiss wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

"Yes! It would!" A wave of tiredness washed over Sakura. "I'm feeling tired I'm going to bed, you can still watch it if you like." Sakura said walking over to the window and opening it a bit to let some air into the room. A habit she had picked up since the age of twelve.

"I think, I'm gonna get some shuteye too," Syaoran switch of the TV, and flung the covers over him.

"Goodnight Syaoran," Sakura said, switching off her lamp

"Goodnight, Sakura. Oh a by they way..." Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips, with so much passion Sakura's insides began to melt. Syaoran drew back, switched of his lights and went to bed. Leaving Sakura in the dark, touching her swollen lips.

---

It was four in the afternoon, and the hotel room was completely quite. Peaceful, comfortable silence. Sakura and in Syaoran's arms, with a smile placed on both of their faces.

**Was this the beginning of Love?**

-------------------------------------------------------

**There was just a little bit of romantic action, but there will be more so don't worry. I'm gonna start updating super face, like every week so watch out, coz I wanna finish this story and start on the pre-sequel. I also have a poll for you guys to do:**

**What are the best boys name:**

**a) Ryo and Kai**

**b) Rin and Tai**

**What are the best girls name:**

**a) Farah and Fallon**

**b) Amber and Harriet**

**Tell me which one you guys think is the best name in your reviews. I wanna reached at least 100 reviews but we'll have to see how it goes right? **

**Till next time**

**xx**


	10. Black out

**I hope Chapter 9 made up for chapter 8, which was lacking a lot! so far it's option a for boy and b for girl, the polls will close on chapter fourteen. So everyone start voting! The results will be shown on chapter fifteen. There's only five more chapter's left of this story, yes I know it's coming to an end. But don't worry I have a massive surprise for you all, so don't worry. Please read my other stories, you'll love them!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded!:::**

**10:::Black out**

It was extremely awkward for Sakura and Syaoran, when they woke up. Firstly, Syaoran had kissed Sakura, which quite frankly made her feel awkward around him. He just had to be a typical idiotic man and pull such a stupid stunt. But deep down Sakura loved it. She could still feel his lips on hers.

Sakura wouldn't admit it. but she secretly yearned for him to kiss her like that again. It was exhilarating and at the same time intoxicating. Oblivious to her, she was falling for him. And hard!

Secondly, they both woke up sleeping together. If it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was a little bit nervous, Syaoran would have been receiving an earful from her right this minute. Without sparing a second Sakura escaped to bathroom. Once shutting the door, she sunk down to the ground.

**_What the hell did I just get myself into! _**Sakura thought. Sitting around cold bathroom floors and sulking wasn't going to solve anything. What she needed to do was to get showered a dress and get as far as she possibly could get away from Syaoran. Yes that was the perfect plan.

Stripping herself of her clothes, she entered the large shower, turning the faucet on as warm water rained down on her, soothing her nerves. Washing every single stress away.

---

Sakura exited the bathroom, clad in a white fluffy robe, wrapped tight around her figure, trying not to expose as much skin as possible. Her long honey-auburn hair was dripping wet and leaving drops of water on the floor, she ran a quick hand through it.

"Gracias senor," Sakura heard Syoaran's voice say before promptly closing the door.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Room service, I ordered us breakfast!" Syaoran said, nodding his head in the direction of the cart, with two steaming plates of food.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully.

"No prob," Syaoran said, digging into his food. "Wow, this stuff is good!" He spoke with his mouth full. Sakura was surprised at how easily he was taking their previous 'situation'. She was completely nervous and here he was shoving his face with food! Did this man not have a brain? Hello! He just flippin' kissed her. Didn't it mean anything?!

After two or three bits, Sakura set her plate down. "I'm not really hungry. You can have the rest." She said quietly, grabbing some clothes out of her suitcase, she swiftly made her way to the bathroom, shutting it.

**_What's up with her? _**Syaoran thought before going back to his food.

Sakura picked out light blue jean short, a white tank top and a black bikini top-that was slightly visible underneath the tank top. **_Why am I angry over that stupid kiss?! _**Sakura thought sourly. She was mad that Syaoran didn't feel nothing after that kiss. He left her wanting for more, while he just dug into his food! Sakura didn't know why, but all her anger had been direct at him. She swept her hair up in a bun. Exiting the bathroom once more she slipped on sugar pink pumps.

"Where you going?" Syaoran asked now eating Sakura's plate of food. Wow, he had one hell of an appetite.

"I thought I'd get a tan, bye." Sakura said quietly, without waiting for a reply she left. Syaoran noticed this. Something was definitely up.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura was taking a walk around the area, her mind full of thoughts.**_ I'm so stupid!_** She thought. If he didn't care then why should she? After all it was just a dumb little kiss, what did that mean? Apparently nothing to him!

**_I wasn't meant to fall for that prick! Wait...falling for him? Oh good lord, I must be sick._** Sakura thought bitterly. Like the saying goes, men are like roses...watch out for the pricks! **_That's the story of my life, every man I ever dated or fell for were all god for nothing pricks! _**

But somehow, it was inevitable. Sakura couldn't help but love those amber eyes, or his smirks or even him messy unruly hair. She couldn't take it anymore! She was gonna give him a piece of her mind, whether he liked it or not! With that decided, sakura trudged back up to her hotel room.

-------------------------------------------

Syaoran laid on his bed watching TV, when a knock came at his door. Pushing himself off the bed, he went to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"Delivery for senor Li?" The Spanish man at the door said, in a thick Latin accent.

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a letter here for you, firme aqui?" The man said holding out a clip board and a pen for Syaoran to sign. "Gracias, senor." The man handed Syaoran a large brown envelope.

"Gracias, adios!" Syaoran replied, using the little Spanish he knew.

**_What the hell is this? _**Syaoran asked slitting it open. Enclosed in the envelope, was a couple of letter and...a key? Slightly skeptic of the letter, Syaoran began to read it.

The letter read:

_Dear Syaoran,_

_How is the honeymoon going with Sakura? I hope everything is good and you two are making time for each other. Is she pregnant? I hope so, I'm longing to see my gran children. You two love birds better start getting to work! _**(A/N: Where the fuck is she going on about, 'love birds?') **_Enjoy your two last days. Since you are both married, it is only usual that you live together. Inside the envelope are you house documents and keys. When you get back from Spain, Wei will be to take you to your new home. The picture of the house is also enclosed. I'm sure you two love birds, will want to pay me back, so the only suitable way is for my dream gran children to become a reality. See you soon._

_Yelan,_

Syaoran stared at the letter, had his mother finally cracked?! Was she on drugs? How could she have done such a thing? **_That's it! I'm not going home. I'm gonna travel to a remote island where no one can find me! _**Syaoran began plotting of ways to save himself and his sanity.

Syaoran began flicking through the house documents, the house was nice, simple and cosy. Not another large mansion, like he thought his mother would get. Probably knowing her, she'd think that they would be making babies all their lives. Syaoran main priority was making sure Sakura didn't see this. Although she would see it it was better later than sooner. If she knew she'd go ballistics!

Syaoran's lucky star just weren't with him today, because Sakura burst into the room, looking...well a little p-eed.

"Listen Syaoran, I'm sick and t-what is that in you hands?" Sakura's attention diverted to the piece of paper in Syaorans hands, "Syaoran I asked you a question, what is that?" Sakura asked more threateningly.

"It's just nothing...Yeah! Nothing you should concern your pretty little self with. M'kay babe?" Syaoran backed away, once he saw Sakura advancing.

"I know there's something going on, don't lie to me Syaoran...because that is the worse thing you could ever do to me..." Sakura advanced further. "Now gimme the damned paper!" Sakura pounced, fighting like a maniac with Syaoran...all this for one letter.

"I said gimme!" Sakura screamed, punching, kicking and doing all sorts.

"And, I. Said. No!" Syaoran tried pulling the paper back, but he lost it and Sakura made a grab for it. She began to read. "I know what your thinking, and please it wasn't my fault!" Syaoran cried out, in a lame attempt to defend himself.

Sakura, was in so much shock. After what she just read who could blame her.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran asked cautiously. When she didn't answer, he became worried. "Sakura...?"

Sakura vision was beginning to darken, until everything went black...

--------------------------------------------

**How was that? A little short I know, but I'm trying so give me a break eh? So far, Ryo and Kai are in the lead along with amber and Harriet. I've also got some for Farah and Amber. So here's the re-vote:**

**Favourite Girls name:**

**a) Amber and Harriet**

**b) Farah and Fallon**

**c) Farah and Amber**

**I wonder what I'll get this time. by the way 'Firme aqui' means 'sign here'.**

**Till next time**

**xx**


	11. Make up to break up

**I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter, I'm gonna make this chapter extra long. Thank you for giving me 100 and over review, I'm so happy. You guys have been amazing reviewers. Keep it up!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded:::**

**11:::Break up to make up**

**_Oh crap! Why did she have to faint? _**Syaoran caught Sakura before she made contact with the ground. Lifting her light form, he carried her over, and placed her on the bed. Syaoran gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Sighing to himself, he began picking up the discarded letter and documents. Could this day get any worse for him? Well lets see; His kissed his 'wife' and they ended up waking up in a rather uncomfortable position, Sakura seemed pissed at him for some strange reason, his mother was hounding him down for gran children, he just found out he'd be living with Sakura in their new house a.k.a the hell hole, and Sakura just picked the right moment to have a black out.

Syaoran sat in the corner of the bed, watching Sakura intently. He just realized how truly beautiful she was; her soft, curly honey streaked auburn hair, the fullness of her sugar pink lips. Her outstanding emerald eyes, and her curvy figure. She was a goddess. Although Syaoran would never admit to himself, he was attracted to her.

Without even realizing it, Syaoran's large hand were holding Sakura's small one. His thumb lazily rubbing her hand. Sakura began to stir, soon after, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing she stunning emerald eyes. A soft groan escaped her throat.

Syaoran immediately let go of her hand. "Are you okay?"

"No. I had the weirdest dream. That you and I would be moving into a new house together. Totally freaky, and your mom said something about her gran children," Sakura rubbed her temples, not aware that it wasn't a dream.

"Sakura...I don't know how to tell you this but.." Syaoran started, unsure of how he could explain the unfortunate situation.

"Tell me what? Spit it out Syaoran,"

"T-that wasn't a dream, we gonna be living together..a-and my mother wants to see her gran children." Syaoran got off the bed and backed away. Afraid of what she'd do to him.

"I-i can't breath..." Sakura gasped out. "What did you just say?"

"We're gonna be living together. Andmymotherwantstoseehergranchildren!" Syaoran said the last part ultra fast.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura let out an ear piercing scream...

---

The rest of the day Sakura was silent. She didn't say a word to Syaoran. And frankly it was worrying him. The next day came, ans Sakura was still silent. Today was their last day in Menorca, they were catching their flight at 7 PM back home. It was currently four o'clock. Sakura was busy re-packing her stuff, even though she didn't need too-since they were still in the suitcase-she did it to avoid talking to Syaoran.

Forcefully shoving clothes into the suitcase, a strand of her hair flew about continuously. Syaoran, was watching her for the past hour or so. Curiosity got the better with him.

"Sakura, what up with you? You've been silent all yesterday and now today." Syaoran asked softly

"Nothing!" Sakura spat out.

"What do you mean, It's nothing? I haven't known you for long, but I definitely know you're angry."

"That's just it Syaoran! You don't know me!" Sakura slammed the suitcase shut, in fury. "I'm being forced into this wedding to marry you! And I can't take it!"

"That's just not it is it?" Syaoran asked standing in front of her, his form towering over her.

"No! Its not. I'm bloody sick and tired of taking all this crap! It wasn't bad enough having to know I'm married off to **you, **but I had to endure a week of this shitty honeymoon, and now I find out we have to live together!"

"You think its **my **fault?!" Syaoran raised his voice, a clear sign that he was angry.

"Yes **I **do! If it wasn't for **you, I **wouldn't be falling for you right now. If I had been smart and fought to not get married to you, I wouldn't be here!" Sakura's eyes were tearing.

"Is that how you feel?" Syaoran asked a bit more softer.

"Yes!" Sakura moved out of Syaoran way, and unzipped the suitcase. "Do you know what? I've had enough, I don't care anymore." With that said Sakura entered the bathroom, slamming the door on her way in.

Syaoran sat down on the bed running a hand through his messy locks, **_What the hell just happened?_**

-------------------------------------------

Both Syaoran and Sakura were at the airport. Keeping distance between each other. Since that argument, Sakura avoided eye contact and communication with Syaoran as much as possible. And Syaoran did the same. It was almost time for the flight off.

Sakura and Syaoran boarded their plane. Sakura took the window seat, whilst Syaoran took the aisle seat. **_This gonna be the most longest plane ride of my life, If I don't do anything. _**Syaoran thought. Now, he just had to do something so that Sakura could talk.

---

It was twenty to ten, and the atmosphere between Sakura and Syaoran was still as tense as ever. Clearing his throat, Syaoran started to speak.

"You okay?" He asked, with a soft voice.

"..Hn...I got a headache," Sakura spoke, something that Syaoran was dying to hear: her voice.

"About what happened earlier...I'm sor-"

"Syaoran don't apologize to me. You did nothing wrong, I just have some issues." Sakura managed a weak smile.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No..yes. I'm just really tired of my life being decided for me and balanced around. Trust me when I say, I have nothing against you or your family, their wonderful. It's just I'm not ready for this kind of commitment you know? I'm just in my first year of law school (A/N: Sakura is nineteen and Syaoran is twenty), I'm a part time model for Tomoyo, to support myself-I don't want to always go to my dad for something. I've lost my mom and I'm just...I don't know," Sakura took a deep breath.

"I understand what you're going through. I really didn't mean to make things harder for you." Syaoran placed his hand over hers and winked. "I'm here for you,"

Sakura smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed like this for five minutes, until Syaoran broke the peaceful moment.

"Soo...What did you mean by 'falling for you'?" Syaoran asked, a smirk on his face.

"N-nothing!" Sakura immediately denied.

"No, that wasn't nothing. Now tell me..." Syaoran prodded.

"No! It's nothing I swear!" Sakura blushed.

"mmm, your blushing!" Syaoran teased, "Was it me? Who am I kidding? Of course it was me, it about time you saw me for my awesome manliness," Syaoran joked, cheering Sakura up.

"Alright, alright. If I tell you will you stop pestering me?" Sakura giggled

"I'll think about it,"

"Okay...I'm totally in love with...Cristiano Ronaldo! He is sooooo hot!" Sakura laughed once she saw Syaoran's face. "You happy now?" Sakura taunted.

"You are one cruel, cruel woman,"

------------------------------------------

The plane had landed at 5:45 AM. Sakura and Syaoran got their luggage and met with Wei as instructed. From their he drove them to their new home. As they pulled up at the house, Sakura stared at the house in awe.

It wasn't a massive house, but it was spectacular. The front garden was decorated with beautiful flowers and the beige bricks made up the house.

"Oh my God, Syaoran this house is amazing!" Sakura gasped getting out of the car along with Syaoran.

"This is all mothers doing," Syaoran said, amused by Sakura's reaction. Leaving Wei to tend to their luggages. With the key Yelan gave to them, Syaoran inserted the key into the keyhole of the green door. Pushing the door open he let them in.

The first bit of the house that they saw was a hallway. The wall were painted cream and the floor were beech wooden. On the right side of the hall way, it lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was quite big, it held all the necessary things; fridge, cooker and washing machine. The rest they'd have to do.

Opposite the kitchen was the main room. The walls were painted in cream and like the kitchen it held all the necessaries. The main room was connected to the garden; only separated by glass doors, and the staircase. Upstairs was seven bedrooms and a bathroom. There was only one bedroom with a bed in it, and that was were Sakura and Syaoran **had **to share the night. Since it was the master bedroom, it had it's own toilet. The house also had a garage as well. It was a nice house; not to big not to small or extravagant. It was just perfect.

Once Wei had gotten all their luggage out of the car and into the house, hid bid them farewell, but not before handing them an letter.

"What does it say? What does it say!!" Sakura urged Syaoran to open the letter.

"Alright, I'm coming woman!"

Tearing the letter open, Syaoran took out the paper and began to read along with Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened to the size of plates when she read the letter. Syaoran choked on air and had a violent fit of coughs.

"Syaoran please tell me your mom is kidding abou-"

"Nope. She's not, she'll do anything to have see her gran children even-"

"Errr. That is disgusting! I can't believe both our parent would make us-"

"Sakura? You wanna read the letter again?"

"Nooo, NO! Not if its say that in it. Ew, burn the letter."

"Wait! It say the girls gave us a little present." Syaoran picked up the envelope and found a little book in it.

"Oh. My. God! Is that a-"

"Yep! With a hundred and two different posit-"

"Get it away! That is nasty!"

"Your telling me, burn or trash?"

"Burn. DEFINITELY burn!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Both Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready for bed. Strangely they didn't mind Sharing a bed together; they were tired and a little freaked out. The best thing to do was to get some rest.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, in a pair of shorts and a tee. Syaoran was already in the bed, relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Budge up! Your hogging all the space." Sakura pushed him off to the side a little, making Syaoran laugh.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a baby!"

"Ugh! Please don't say!" Sakura elbowed him. All of a sudden Sakura kissed Syaoran, although a little startled Syaoran responded. After a few more seconds the two broke apart.

"That was for listening to me, good night, Syaoran." Sakura turned over, to lie on her side, facing away from him.

"Um...good night...Sakura" Syaoran switched his beside lamp off.

**_I love you..._**They both thought, together...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was that? I'm updating quite fast, coz I'm trying to finish this story and start up the new one. Review lots guys, or else!!!**

**till next time**

**xx**


	12. All the women in the world!

**I love the reviews you guys are giving me!! Thank you so much, you've help me and inspired me. There are only two more chapter left for this story, such a shame it'll come to an end...BUT fear not, the pre-sequel and sequel will be upload very soon. I'm so glad people actually stopped to read this story. Bless y'all hearts.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded:::**

**12:::All The Women In The World!**

It had been two whole weeks since Syaoran and Sakura moved into their new home. With each and everyday that passed by, both Sakura and Syaoran felt more and more attracted to each other. At one point the even tried to avoid each other, thinking it would be easier if they weren't together. The letters from Yelan and the grandchildren just kept on coming in, every...single...day!

Syaoran's sisters didn't help at all, with their silly little remarks here and their about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship and what they get up too.

Syaoran wasn't going to work today, he decided to take the day off; his vice manager and secretary would take care of everything. Little did he know that this would be the worse day of his life. Sakura and Syaoran were in the front room, watching TV together, when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Syaoran said, getting up to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"S-Syaoran? I-is t-that y-yo-you?" A female voice sobbed into the phone

"Sheifa? Whats wrong?" Syaoran recognized the person, and showed concern immediately.

"Syaoran it's me, Meilin. Something just happened. I'll explain when we get there!" His cousin Meilin said in a panicky tone, before hanging up the phone.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, looking speechless.

"Syaoran? Who was that?"

"Sheifa, somethings wrong with her. She's on her way here with Meilin." Syaoran rubbed his temples, this was clearly not what he needed right now. Especially on his day off!

_15 minutes later..._

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the entire house.

"I'll get it, Sakura called from the kitchen." Opening the door, she saw two women. One of the had long thick, jet black hair and ruby eyes. The other had a tear-streaked face, amber eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Hello," Sakura greeted.

"Hi, I'm Meilin; Syaoran's cousin and this is his sister Sheifa. You must be Syaoran's wife, right?" Meilin asked, talking over Sheifa's uncontrollable sobbing.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura. Come in." Sakura opened the door wider so that the two could get in. Syaoran came into the hallway, only to have Sheifa run off to Syaoran and hug him.

"Sheifa?" Syaoran stroked her back, in an attempt to calm her down. 'What happened?' Syaoran mouthed to Meilin.

"Okay, um. First get her to calm down and I'll go make some tea." Sakura said.

---

"T-Taro...h-he he l-left me!" Sheifa stammered.

"What!" Syaoran blurted.

"**Syaoran!**" Sakura said sharply, causing Syaoran to rethink his action. "Go on, hon." Sakura said soothingly while patting Sheifa's back.

"I-It happened this morning. I've been getting sick lately...a lot! I talked about it to Fanren a-and she said that it was a symptom for pregnancy; morning sickness. I talked to Taro about it, and he freaked. He stormed out, just left like that." Sheifa fought to control herself from crying.

"How could he do that too you! Men! They can be such ass wipes," Sakura said bitterly. "You poor thing, where the hell is Taro?"

"I calling him, but his phones switched off," Meilin said.

"Hold on a minute. Have you actually confirmed the pregnancy yet?" Syaoran asked, when he was answered by silence, he sighed in annoyance. "So what do we do now? Isn't there something that can tell if you're pregnant?"

"Pregnancy test?"

"Yes,"

"But we can't just leave her like this!"

"Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran will go while us girl have a chat. Won't you?" Meilin couldn't help but smirk at the dirty look Syaoran just threw.

"F-fine!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Grabbing his coat, he left the house.

-----------------------------------------------

**_Where the hell do you buy pregnancy tests?_ **Syaoran thought grudgingly as he walked on the street. He'd been looking at many different shops for the last ten minutes and so far, nothing! This was taking longer than he had anticipated. He walked by the Chemist, but stopped once he realized that this was the place.

As he stepped into the Chemist, a fat, old lady was staring straight at him not even bothering to hide it, nor feeling the least bit shameful for being caught. This put Syaoran off a little, there was quite a few people around. There was at least eight rows and twenty shelves with product packed on them. **_God give me strength. _**

_30 minutes later..._

After half an hour gone, Syaoran finally found the row where all the pregnancy test and period stuff were. People who passed him by gave him strange looks; a women passed by and giggled at him and an old lady was tutting him and giving disapproved looked. **_Whose dumb idea was this? Oh yeah...Meilin! _**

But the worst had to be that fat, old lady who keep on watching him with her eyes. Syaoran felt as if she was undressing him with her eyes, and that's what put him off in the first place. Sooner or later he had to leave this place, with a pregnancy test. Or all the women would have his neck. For a second, he thought about what would be worse; the embarrassment of buying a pregnancy test for his sister or facing the wrath of his sister, cousin and wife, knowing later that all the female in his family would be set on him. He choose the latter.

Syaoran closed his eyes and circled his finger at all the different options of pregnancy test, "Eenie meenie minie mo, catch a tiger by it's toe!" Opening is eyes, he found that his finger was in between the products Clear Blue and Clear blue digital.

**_Clear blue or Clear blue digital? Clear blue or Clear blue digital? CLEAR BLUE OR CLEAR BLUE DIGITAL!!_** Syaoran screamed in his mind. This was a lot harder than he thought. **_Clear blue digital must be better than clear blue right?_** Syaoran asked himself. Sighing, he took the Clear blue digital off the shelf.

**_You better man up Syaoran, coz its time!_** Syaoran cheered himself on. This was it, the moment had come. Syaoran walked up to the till, staring straight at the fat old lady.

_Somebody saave me_

_Let your warm hands break right through,_

_Somebody saave me,_

_I don't care how you do it_

_Just stay, stay with me_

_I made this world shine for you_

_Just stay, stay_

_C'mon I'm still waiting for you._

Slamming the pregnancy test on the surface, he looked up at her. His jaw set tight. The lady looked at him then back to the pregnancy test, again and again. Grabbing it, she scanned it.

"Eleven pounds," She said gruffly. **(A/N: About the currency I'm really sorry, since I live in London it's what I'm used too. Don't know too much about American or Japanese money. I know its yen and dollar but not how its ranked. If that explains anything.)**

**_Eleven pounds for a frickin' pregnancy test! You'll only use it once then throw it away. _**Syaoran took out a twenty quid and slapped it on the surface. Taking back his change and pregnancy test he made his way to leave, but not before hearing: "So young to be having kids" come out from that woman's mouth.

As he neared the door, he felt to scream at her, which he did.

"For your information, It's for my sister!" with that said he left the Pharmacy, with a smirk on his face. **_That wasn't so hard, now was it?_**

-------------------------------------------------

"Ssh, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, It's a blessing to have children. To bad Taro was too dumb to even know. When I get my hands on that man I'm gonna-Hey Syaoran," Meilin greeted her cousin.

"What took you so long?! It doesn't take a bloody century to get one stinking pregnancy test does it!? Never leave jobs like this to a man. They'll only cause to disappointment." Sakura slapped Syaoran's arm and snatched the pregnancy test away from him.

"Come on, Sheifa." The girls went upstairs, leaving a dumbfound Syaoran. You'd think they'd applaud him for something that was bone-crushing to his male pride, but nooooo. Women! You can't live with them and you can't live without them. What's a man to do nowadays?

_5 minutes later..._

Sakura came downstairs, looking exhausted and frustrated.

"You look as bad as I feel," Syaoran admitted.

"Well Taro's gonna be both!" Sakura dialed a number on her phone. "Hello? Taro?"

_"Who's this?"_

"Sakura, Syaoran's wife! Where the hell are you?! Do you know how upset you've made your wife!"

_"I know, but-"_

"Nah uh. Don't you dare but me. Listen up, I'm gonna give you ten minutes to get your but over here, regardless of whether you know the address or not. ten minutes and counting!" Sakura hung up the phone and slammed it onto the cradle.

**_Woah! _**Syaoran seemed surprised at this knew side of Sakura. **_What is wrong with all the women in this family today? _**Syaoran felt truly sorry for Taro, this made was under pressure by Sakura, Lord help.

"What the hell is wrong with all the men today!" Sakura blew up.

_I was just thinking the same thing, _Syaoran said to himself.

"They're all on stupid mode!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her temple in aggravation. A few minutes later, Meilin and Sheifa came down. The pregnancy test was in Sheifa's hand. She showed Sakura, who said nothing. It wasn't the right time to say congratulations.

"What does it say? Let me see." Syaoran took it out of Sheifa hand, "Your pregnant,"

"Yeah..." Sheifa said softly.

"Syaoran...your holding it on the wrong place," Meilin confessed.

"Oh God!" Syaoran tossed the device out of his hands and ran up to the bathroom.

There was only two minutes left. Taro had better be here before time ran out. Sakura wasn't in the mood, Meilin could become terribly violent and Sheifa was upset at her husband. Need I say more?

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"That had better be Taro, or else." Sakura said to herself, opening the door she came face to face with the one and only Taro. "What took you so bloody long, Sheifa's in the kitchen."

"Thanks and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, save that for your wife and kid." Sakura smirked at his reaction.

"S-she's pregnant with my child?" Taro asked, making sure he heard right.

"Like I said she's in the kitchen." As soon as Taro entered the kitchen, Sheifa pounced on him, hugging him tightly and crying.

"Taro! Why did you go?" Sheifa choked out,

"I'm sorry. I was just scared of being a dad. I never grew up with one and I wasn't sure if I could handle having a child. I know it was stupid of me to do that but. Please forgive, Shei you know I love, I would never do anything to hurt. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." Taro whispered to her. "Please forgive me, please."

"Taro, of course I'll forgive you. I love you so much." Sheifa kissed him, tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "I love you and our baby." She gave a watery smile.

--------------------------------------------

After the little reunion, the three all left with smiles on there faces. Sakura went upstairs to join her husband.

"Hey Syaoran, you okay?" Sakura sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, just a little bit embarrassed. My pride hurts" Syaoran pouted.

This caused Sakura to laugh, "Why?"

"Getting a simple Pregnancy test was the hardest thing ever! Never in my life have I ever been scared of an old lady," Syaoran rubbed his temple.

"Aww, widdle Syaoran can't stand grannies. You poor baby," Sakura pulled on his cheeks. Enjoying the fact of taking the piss out of him.

"Leave me alone and OW!" Syaoran rubbed his cheek. "Thanks for being there for my sister and all, it clearly meant a lot to her and me. so here's my thank you." Wrapping his strong arm around her small waist he drew his in for a sweet kissed, starting off gently until they both felt the wanted more of each other.

Syaoran liked the bottom of he lip, asking for entrance. Without an ounce of hesitation, Sakura allowed him. His moist tongue caressing hers, tasting and exploring her. Sakura laid back and drew him on top of her...

--------------------------------------------------------

**How as that? This chapter was a little more different that I planned but oh well. Wasn't that just a terrible place to end the story? Yeah I know but I just couldn't help my self. Like I said I'm gonna update really fast, probably every four days. So keep checking to see If I do, Don't forget your reviews are also important!! What'll happen next chapter? Well there will be lemon, just to warn.**

**till next time**

**xx**


	13. More than Physical Attraction

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update super-fast and here I am. This story is coming to an end, it'll be so sad...I'm just kidding! You guys are gonna love the sequel, plenty of humor and drama. Y'all gonna be laughing your heads off! Your reviews are just so amazing, I could cry! But I won't. On with the next chapter. As a warning there will be lemon, so if you don't approve don't read. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::Wedded:::**

**13:::More than Pyhsical Attraction**

Syaoran was on top of her petite form. Kissing each other passionately, their tongues engaged in a heated frenzy. It was all too much, they both let loose. The need for oxygen was intense. After catching their breath, their lips locked together again. The kisses were just so intoxicating, mind blowing and exciting.

Syaoran's lips move up her jaw, planting soft, sweet kisses along her jaw line. His kisses moved up to her earlobe, Sakura couldn't contain her pleasure and let out a moan, which turned on Syoaran. Sakura's hand travelled up his shirt, feeling over his rock hard abs. She switched position,now she was on top of Syaoran.

Straddling his waist, Sakura bent down and kissed him on the lips, trailing kisses down his face and neck. Slowly, Sakura began to unbutton Syaoran's shirt. Ripping it off, his tanned and carved body was exposed. Her hands and mouth moved to caress his shirt. Syaoran loved the feeling of her skin against his.

Sakura moved down, kissing his stomach. Her hands were working on his pants, with one swift tug. Syaoran's pants were around his ankles. A large bulge forming under his boxer. Kicking off his pants, Syaoran flipped Sakura under him. He ripped of her shirt, revealing a sexy, lacey bra that wasn't doing much in covering up her mounds. His large hands rested on her pants for a second and pulled them off, discarding her panties and revealing her wet core.Unhooking her bra, he plucked it off.

Syaoran's hands cupped each breast. She moaned out, a low hollow sound as his finger massaged the soft flesh. Sakura shivered feeling hot and tingly in places, she'd never felt. This was heaven. Her hands were lost in his messy chocolate brown hair. The feeling was so intense, so strong and sexual. It excited her, but she needed more. This strong and overwhelming desire to have Syaoran inside of her took over senses.

"S-Syaoran...please..." Sakura panted.

Fully knowing what she wanted, he would grant it. His hand moved to rest on one creamy thigh. Her skin felt like silk under is touch. He kissed her as he stroked her thigh. She sighed as his kiss trailed down her throat, then into the space between her breast. He licked her left nipple, he free hand moved up to massage the right nipple. Sakura's head rolled back and her body arched. She couldn't take it anymore, removing his boxers Sakura grabbed hold of his member and gently rubbed and stroked him.

This time it was Syaoran's turn to moan. He couldn't take the feeling anymore. Prodding her legs open with his knees, Sakura felt him, against her thighs about to go in. She winced as he entered her, a sharp pain erupted in her. Syaoran eased her pain by planting soothing kissed, all over; her lips, nose, eyes, forehead and neck.

All she could feel was him inside her. Her walls tightened around him. Syaoran was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Every fibre in her body shook with pleasure as a wave of euphoria washed over her.

"Faster..." Sakura breathed out. He moved faster now, her hips moving alongside his. The ecstasy was so tense, that Sakura just forget about everything. Right now it was Syaoran and her. Nothing mattered because, she knew she loved him...they were one...

They reached their climax, Syaoran pulled out and lay beside Sakura. Panting heavily. Sakura felt numb, every muscle in her body was paralyzed. It was amazing, sensual...word could not describe what she felt, it was total bliss.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran tuned his head to find the young beauty asleep. A genuine smiled graced his features. "I love you." He whispered, before pulling the covers over them...

--------------------------------------------------

_The next morning..._

Clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bedsheets were twisted. Syaoran was in the bathroom, taking a cold shower. He need it. Even after what happened, Syaoran could still feel the intensity and the pleasure. He knew that no one could ever have that effect on him. Sakura was something special.

And he loved her.

Turning off the faucet, Syaoran stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and his body glistened as the beads of water trickled down his abs. Just as he stepped out of the bathroom, the phone began to ring. Syaoran got to it quickly before it had a chance to make to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Hello?"

"Hello Syaoran, how are you?" his mother, Yelan replied

"I'm well and you?"

"Fine. So hows Sakura?"

"She's **great" **

"I hope you're taking care of her Syaoran! Is she awake?"

"Yes mother I am, and no she's asleep."

"I called you too discuss about Sakura,"

"I'm listening,"

"It's her birthday in two weeks and I wanted to celebrate her being twenty, its a surprise party. I've already discussed the plans with Fujitaka, and he has agreed"

"Who's coming?"

"Meilin, your sisters, Fujitaka, Touya, Eriol and Tomoyo, Hatori, Kevin just to name a few. I think some of your aunts and uncles may come."

"Mother, please no. My sisters, Meilin and her family I can deal. But uncles and aunts? You know how our family is. They'll make her feel uncomfortable." Syaoran tried to reason with his mother.

"You have a point, I suppose bringing other relatives from our family would make it harder for her. No matter, I'll soon fix that. I heard what you and Sakura did for Sheifa. Thank you."

"It was all Sakura, she did everything. Thank her."

"Will do. How are you to getting along?"

"We're good, mother. Absolutely fine." Syaoran glanced over at Sakura's sleeping form.

"That's good to here. By the way, will I be looking forward to seeing her with bump?"

"Mother!"

"Calm down child, I was just asking, doing my job as a concerned mother. Well, goodbye Syaoran." Syaoran could feel his mother smiling on the other hand

"Goodbye mother," Syaoran hung up. Sighing, he sat beside Sakura's sleeping form and took her delicate and dainty hand into his. He began to stoke it with his thumb, lazily. Syaoran gazed at her lovingly. He then realized how lucky he was to have her be his wife.

Syaoran remembered the first time when they met up in the cafe, and he split coffee all over her. That was their very first fight, even though they didn't know they were getting married. After that they fought and disagreed a lot, at times Syaoran thought that they'd never get along, let alone be this close to each other.

Syaoran was truly glad, why?...

...because his heart was hers...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? I hope it was good enough. I'm not an expert in the lemon department, so I'm sorry if it wasn't as saucy as you would have liked it to be. Also please just imagine Syaoran already had on a condom, because it would have been really weird for him to have one outta nowhere, if you know what I mean so..there.**

**Till next time**

**xx**


	14. I love you

**This is the very last chapter guys! I know so sad, I'm just so emotional. sniff-sniff. But I'll post the preview of the pre sequel right after this chapter so stay tuned. You guys have been so good to me. At the end look out for your pen names cuz I'll put you all down as thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**:Wedded:**

**-------------------------Chapter 14 - **I love you**-------------------------**

It was two days until Sakura's birthday and Syaoran was struggling on what to get her. He wanted to get her something special, that she could keep for every. But so far he had nothing; he didn't want to get her something everyone got for someones birthday, he wanted it to be unique or something uncommon.

Currently, Syaoran was sitting in the kitchen, making breakfast for Sakura and himself, when she came through the door. "Good morning, Syaoran." Sakura planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, baby." Syaoran smiled

"Hmm, that smells good. What are you making?" Sakura asked excited, hugging him from the back.

"Your favourite, pancakes!" Syaoran set as he switched off the heat and started piling soft, golden brown pancakes on a large dish. Taking the large dish, Syaoran placed it in the middle of the table. Sakura began to set the table. After everything was ready and set, they both tucked in.

"Wow Syaoran, this is really good. I never knew you could cook."

"Yeah, well neither could I, until my sisters scammed me into cooking lesson." Sakura laughed at this.

"So you excited for your birthday?"

"Yeah! But I know Tomoyo's got some crazy outfits for me to try." Sakura sighed

"Any thing red and lacey?" Syaoran smirked

"You are so...ugh" Sakura rolled her eyes

"Speaking of Tomoyo, weren't you meant to meet her at the mall in half an hour?" Syaoran said taking a sip of his juice

"Oh crap! She's gonna kill me!" Sakura shoved all the food down her throat.

"You just get ready and I'll drive you there." 

"Oh thank you, your a life saver!" Sakura kissed Syaoran, before rushing upstairs.

---

Syaoran pulled his car up at the large mall, with Sakura in the passenger seat. Dressed in jean, black flats and a white top. "Thanks for driving me here. See you later,"Sakura got out of the car.

"Bye," Syaoran said before his drove off. Instead of going back to their home, he took a different route.

---

Syaoran pressed the doorbell to the beige bricked house. Waiting a couple of second before an auburn haired man opened the door.

"Syaoran, It's good to see you again. Come in." Fujitaka opened the door further, for Syaoran to come in.

"Hello Mr. Kinimoto," Syaoran greeted, as he walked into the cosy house. 

"Take a seat. Would you like anything?" Fujitaka offered.

"No thank you."

"So how is everything with you and Sakura?"

"It's going great. We're getting along well."

"That's good to hear, and the house?"

"Yeah, we love it. Um...Mr Kinimoto?" 

"Yes,"

"Do you know what Sakura likes?" Syaoran asked, feeling a tad bit embarrassed to ask.

"Oh," Fujitaka smiled, understanding everything. "You're stuck as to what to get her. Am I right?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well, Sakura's been a massive fan of animals as far as I know. Maybe that could give you an idea."

"Thank you, Mr Kinimoto."

"Please call Fujitaka," 

Syaoran and Fujitaka talked a little bit more about different things aside from the relationship. They shared 'man-bonding' time together. **(A/N: I know its not the most flattering way to say and it makes it sound like their something other then talking going on. But just bear with.)**

"Good bye, Fujitaka. See you on Sakura's birthday,"

"Of course. Take care now." Fujitaka waved at the door, as Syaoran got his car and backed out of the drive way, to his new destination: The mall.

Dialing a number on his phone, with his free hand, Syaoran placed the device against his ear. "Meilin, could you meet me at the Mall, in say...fifteen minutes?"

---

As planned, Meilin was standing by the Mall entrance waiting for Syaoran to arrive. As he drove by her, her honked at her startling her a little.Smirking to himself, he parked his Jaguar and got out.

"Thanks for coming, Mei." Syaoran gave her a brotherly hug to show his appreciation.

"No prob, after all it is for Sakura. Now come on." Meilin pulled Syaoran into Mall and they set off for the pet store. Trying to avoid Sakura along the way.

---

"Awww, aren't they just adorable?" Meilin cooed as she passed by the several pets in the store. Syaoran just trailed behind his over-excited cousin, with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Meilin, the store is closing soon. Can we choose one now?" Syaoran moaned impatiently

"Oh fine! Lets look at the cat section," Meilin said, staring at all the little kittens and cats. 

"No way! No cats!" Syaoran detested.

"And why not!"

"Because they use you. All they do is eat your food, sleep in your house and leave later on."

"Syaoran? Bloody hell, you can be so silly sometimes. Fine then, what do **you **want?" Meilin drawled out the 'you' part.

"Hmm, how about dogs?" Syaoran grinned.

"Whatever you say. I don't care coz they're all just so damn cute!" Meilin gushed, like Sakura, Meilin was also an animal lover. An all golden Boxer puppy caught Syaoran's eyes. Walking over to it, he began to stroke the tiny dog, which was more than happy for Syaoran to do it.

"Hey Meilin, check out this little fella," Syaoran lifted the dog up for Meilin to see. As expected, she took the dog out from Syaoran's arms and hugged the pup.

"He's so adorable. Sakura will love him!" Meilin said as she tickled the Boxer puppy.

"You think so?" 

"Of course! Come lets get him."

Syaoran spoke to the store owner, filled out a few details and arranged for the delivery of the puppy. Syaoran made sure that it would be delivered at Sakura's birthday party.

"Meilin, It's all set," Syaoran said.

"Okay. Bye little fella." Meilin kissed the little pup on the head. Causing Syaoran to roll his eyes.

"Mei, come on before we bump into Sakura and Tomoyo!" 

---------_Sakura's Birthday_---------

Everyone was present at Sakura's birthday; Syaoran, Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kaho, Yelan, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, Fei Mei, Taro, Eriol and Tatsu.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sakuraaa. Happy birthday to yooou! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! HOORAY!" Everyone sang to Sakura, who blushed from all the attention. Loud cheering echoed through out the large room.

Sakura was dressed in a simple pink knee length dress, with cherry blossom petal embroidered along the hem. A cream cardigan, and pink flats. Her auburn tresses were left out.

"Lets give out the gifts,us first!" Fanren and Fei Mei yelled loudly, Syaoran gave them the most dirtiest look. **_At least my aunts and uncles are not here. I could have been worse! _**Syoaran sighed as the twins handed Sakura a red and white polka dot wrapped box. Sakura began to unwrap it when the twins blurted out: "Sakura don't!"

"We've just...um...realized that, that gift isn't suitable for eyes. We're afraid we're gonna have to ask you to open when you and Syaoran have...ahem...your **private **time," Fanren and Fei Mei's eyes shifted from Syaoran to Sakura, cackling like mad. Oblivious to them, Syaoran's fist was balled with his left hand placed over it to prevent him from doing something a tad bit drastic.

"Here's my gift to you Sakura," Fujitaka handed her a small pink box. "It was your mothers. Open it." Sakura did so, revealing a glass cherry blossom pendant on a silver chain. "She wanted you to have it. Happy birthday Sakura. I love you, _we _love you." Fujitaka hugged his daughter and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you dad. I love you too."

"Aw, father daughter moment." Tomoyo gushed with a camera directly pointed at Sakura and Fujitaka. After that everyone handed Sakura their gifts. She received; A full outfit (made by the one and only Tomoyo, of course), a laptop, handmade bracelet, cute hair Barret's and much more...The only person who hadn't given a gift yet was Syaoran.

"Syaoran, it's your turn," Fuutie stated, putting him on the spot.

"Yeah Syaoran, where is you gift?" Meilin said, hotting him up further.

"I-er...um...well you see I...um..." Syaoran stuttered, this was not going as well had he had planned. Cursing angrily to himself, Syaoran was about to explain the whole situation, until the a knock at the door was heard. "I'll get it!" Syaoran said hastily. **_It's about time! _**He thought in aggravation.

Flinging the door open, Syaoran came face to face with a teen, probably about seventeen or something. "Um...Sir, your delivery." The boy carefully handed him a cage, were the all golden Boxer puppy was in. The pup wagged his tail, clearly happy to see Syaoran again.

"Thank you," Syaoran said as he shut the door. Removing the pup from it's cage, Syaoran held it in his arms. "Hey boy, It's good to see you too," Syaoran smirked whilst stroking the the pup. **_I just hopes she likes my gift. _**Syaoran thought nervously, walking into the main room.

"S-Sakura, happy birthday." Syaoran held out the puppy. Sakura eyes widened, as she gently took the puppy from Syaoran's arms.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Sakura cooed. "Thank you Syaoran, I love him." Sakura kissed Syaoran, shocking everyone in the room.

"Erm, I though she hated him?" Eriol asked dumbfounded, earning a rather harsh nudge from both Tomoyo and Meilin. 

"Oh my," Kaho stated shocked, was this the girl who was thrashing and protesting madly against going to the 'honeymoon' with Syaoran?

"Well, I'm. Gonna. Rip. That. Gaki's. Eyes. Out!" Touya sneered. Get ready to pounce, if it wasn't for the fact that Kaho was currently restricting him from doing so.

Sakura and Syaoran broke apart. Syaoran looked into Sakura's loving eyes. "I love you," He said ever so softly

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. "I love you too, Syaoran."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end. How was that? Yeah it was crap, I know but you guys have been so great and I felt like I should have put the story up faster. The preview for the pre-sequel will be but up tomorrow or the day after so bare with me. I want to say special thanks to these wonderful people:**

_Sakura chan, House on the lake, AmethystStar, Tennislover432, gotnoodles, AniMeViEtGrl, Kayeye, dbzgtfan2004, Sakura Jade, Lil-BabYAnGEL, Sakura Panda63, infiniteternity, Puasluma, Chibi Jen-can, Pdrnjm, Roqueunlimited, Princess Miltana, Deprived of Chocolate, Flordeluna.chan, ryosakuralove, luvAdviZer11, Kyoy, Etherelda, Emeralf-Winged, F.S Rain, KawaiiAmy13, goddes-chan123, Hikari71192, gscavanaugh, Daniela93sweet, kimmygoldenangel, Insanity-ward, Cute-Kyuubi-girl13, StarAngel02, Priyansha, Tammy, Chibified Idian, anigal08, Cherry Akira Li, ohmygolly, 'Blue Moon and Rose', Sweetie Skaura, animefan88tv, WiNDG0dd3ss xD, Pat the d lover, Cassi Casserton14, Vampgirl, KAWAIIIlakx, xXaNiMeLoVeRxX/mAaN, Lolalaie89, Skye-sama, ccs's cherry blossom, crazygrasshopper, dilly-sammas-lover, Hime, Rosedreamer101, Syaoran Dante, rena4u, Riu, Jullienne Cailles, Ihaine 07, xXMiharu MinaxX, Sakurahime87, Disrupting Fate, Shi eri, Kidcoast, Angelwithnoname, GothicVixenSesshy, xFire-Fairy87x/SYAORAN LOVE SAKURA, - Silent I c e Vampire -, Bunny-eater._

**Thank you to all these people listed above, I hope you will continue to read my stories in the future. You guys have been truly wonderful and I love you all!**

**The winning names are:**

**Ryo and Kai**

**Farah and Amber**

**Woo-hoo, thanks to everyone who took part in the vote. Love you all. Now I'm going bed coz I'm tired!**

**Till next time**

**xx**


	15. Preview

**This is the very last page I'll be posting for this story. Just to make a note this is only a preview, the actual story will start in two weeks. So brace yourselves!**

**--Surprises Along the Way **- Preview**--**

Sakura was wrapped up in a deep blue silk gown. Her hair was in a messy bun, with bits sticking out in odd place. He emerald eyes were red and sore, her nose flared out. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently on the cold wooden floor. **_This can't be happening! No, not on our anniversary! _**Sakura thought. 

To say she was furious was a major understatement. She was waiting up for Syaoran, as soon as he stepped through that door, all hell would beak loose! **_How could he do this to me after all we've been through! _**

The sound of footsteps pounding on the stairs echoed through the house. "I'm gonna murder him!" Sakura seethed. Syaoran burst through the door, looking all happy. 

"Hey baby," Syaoran kissed his beloved, when Sakura didn't respond, Syaoran started to worry for his wife. "Baby, whats wrong?" Syaoran said looking her in the eye.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong you ask! This is whats wrong!" Sakura punched him square in the chest.

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked, rubbing a sore spot on his chest

"This is for lying to me!" Sakura punched him hard in the gut, bringing him to the floor. "This is for deceiving me!" Sakura kicked Syaoran in the stomach. "And this is for cheating on m-" Sakura was about to land a skin breaking slap, but Syaoran caught her hand in a firm grip. 

"Let me go!" Sakura balled her fist and started banging on his chest, making Syaoran topple over on the bed, bringing Sakura down with him. Syaoran felt his shirt was soaking, soon realization hit him. Sakura was crying.

"Why did you do this to me Syaoran? Why did you cheat on me?" Sakura whispered into his shirt. If it wasn't in their current situation Syaoran would have laughed. 

Sighing deeply, Syaoran spoke softly "Sakura, I never cheated on you. I never could. Don't you know I love you way too much to do that?"

"But then who was that women you were with, this afternoon? I saw you with her at La beau Chateau, today." Sakura said. **(A/N: Lame name I know, but bare with me).**

--Flashback--

_" So Eriol finally had the guts to propose to you, wow. I'm happy for you." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, who was driving._

_"Yeah, I know! I thought he'd never propose. But know I'm getting married I'm so excited. Sakura you are definitely gonna be my maid of Honor and Mei can be chief bridesmaid." Tomoyo squealed._

_"Isn't Chief bridesmaid and Maid of Honor the same thing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who was currently off in la la land._

_"This is gonna be great, we can go shopping in London, Paris, Milan and pick out the wedding dress and jewelry and shoes and everything! Oh my gosh I have so much to plan before my big day!"_

_"You mean yours **and **Eriol's big day." Sakura corrected_

_"Yep!" Tomoyo beamed, almost driving past the La beau Chateau, but slammed on the breaks, making the tyres screech. Since it was summer the restaurant was mainly outdoors. "Sakura isn't that Syaoran over there?" Tomoyo pointed over to the table were Syaoran was sitting at with another woman._

_Sakura peered out of her over-sized sunglasses. "Yeah, that is Syaoran. What is he doing with that woman!" Sakura said, anger slipping into her voice._

_"Calm down Sakura, maybe it's just a private business meeting," Tomoyo, tried to reason out._

_"Yeah, you're right," Sakura began to cool down until she saw Syaoran get down on one knee in front of the woman, with what appeared to be a ring in his hands-not just any ring-a wedding ring! _

_The woman gasped and hugged Syaoran, squealing.._

--

**SO how was that as a taster? Good? bad? okay? Please tell me in your reviews. Ta-ta!**

**Here's the list of the three stories I'll be putting up soon this year:**

**a) Red Light District: Syaoran and his wife are in need of a heir for the throne, a child. The only thing is; his wife is barren. Sakura is a prostiute who is tryning to make money, to survive. What happens when she and Syaoran cross paths one day?**

**b) Bonnie and Clyde: In this lifeless land, it'sjust Syaoran and Sakura; two major law breakers, who grew up together on the tough streets. Bounty hunters are after the two and they must escape the law. At any cost..**

**c) A Runaway Love: She ran away to escape her past, so did he. Dance was his passion, so was hers. Having each others back through thick and thin. But was it possible for them to survive love? **

**So what do think about them? They'll be post sometime this year, probably during the summer holidays. Tell me what ya'll think in your reviews and leave lots and lots of reviews please! :D.**

**xx**


End file.
